Altered Mission
by livinginmyfantasy
Summary: Alyssa is sent on a mission to retrieve the orb from Morag for a great amount of money. After learning that someone else got to it first, she ends up on the Dark Aster to negotiate with Ronan The Accuser. The negotiation leads to something much more. Rated M for cursing, violence and sexual content. Other GOTG characters will make cameos.
1. Chapter 1

_Ring._ Goes my iPhone from a private number. I know exactly who it is and I answer without hesitation. "Hey Randall. It's been...awhile. What do you got for me?"

Today is my 'me' day. My Netflix binge and snacking is set to pause. I lay back on my couch in a relaxed posture, leg crossed over the other as I await Randall's response.

Randall is an acquaintance of mine that I do exclusive work for for a great amount of cash. By exclusive I mean by being sent on missions to retrieve specific objects from various planets.

The missions were easy to me because I am a vampire. I have superhuman strength and speed. Nothing could stop me. Not even the sun.

Only the lack of human blood can.

Kidding.

The sun will definitely roast me.

I got turned when I was 25 years old back in 1922 by an old boyfriend of mine who was unfortunately killed in the summer of 1925. I eventually got my revenge on everyone involved, so I'm not complaining. My heart mended long ago.

I've dated a few men here and there but none of them stuck. And thankfully, none of them found out about my nature of being a vampire. I was always extremely cautious.

Yes, aliens, vampires and even werewolves exist. But it's all kept secret because if the whole world knew about the supernatural, there would be utter chaos.

But when it comes to aliens, I am glad that they have normal limbs and are not some freaky looking creatures from your average alien movies. And the majority of them even speak English too.

So, how did I meet Randall? Long story short, I posted on Craigslist that I was looking for a side job for extra cash because I like to keep myself busy. Randall found me. He was straight up with me, telling me he is educated on the supernatural. He interviewed me to see if I am what he was looking for. I never questioned him though. Like his mysterious wealth and what he needs these objects for. I just did my tasks and received my money willy nilly.

Does he know I'm a vampire? Of course he does. He wouldn't just send a young, petite female like me on these sorts of missions. He needed someone tough who can get the tasks done quickly and efficiently.

My bank account is nowhere near empty, but Randall's missions do grant me extra spending money for my extravagant solo vacations. Also, visiting other planets for these missions is exciting since I've been alive for almost 100 years and have traveled around the world over and over.

But speaking of missions, I haven't done many. Only three so far. Two on Xandar and one on Sakaar. I've even made a couple of friends from my missions.

It has been maybe 6 months since my last one, so I was excited to receive a call from Randall.

"Hello Alyssa," Randall starts firmly, "I need you to go to a planet called Morag to get something for me. It's an orb. The planet is abandoned so it should be a piece of cake for you."

"Alright no biggie. How much?"

"$10k."

"That's it?" My grip tightens on my phone. I got $18k on my last mission.

Is he going broke?

"Do you want it or not? Like I said, it's an abandoned planet. Easy mission."

I sigh. "Fine I'll do it. When and where do I meet you?"

"I'll text you the details."

* * *

I was immediately sent to Planet Morag the day after Randall's phone call. I made sure to re-up on human blood, so I found a random guy in an alley and drained him of his blood. Then, I stole a couple of blood bags from the nearest hospital for safe keeping during my mission.

Randall wasn't kidding when he said Morag is abandoned. It is even too dim to navigate without my flashlight. The gravel underneath my boots are rough and all that surrounds me are large rocks, destroyed monuments and temples.

Though, the pink and yellow hues in the sky are absolutely stunning. The rat-sized creatures hissing and squealing at me in the shadows were not.

5 minutes go by of navigating on my feet and now I am farther away from my mini spacecraft. There are no threats amongst me. The darkness is the only thing keeping me company, but it didn't frighten me.

Much to my surprise, I suddenly hear a mix of voices from afar, but I couldn't get a grasp on what they're saying. "Wow Randall, you liar." I say aloud to myself. "Abandoned, my ass." I'm assuming it's a bunch of randoms hanging out since this planet is known to be abandoned. I decide to mind my own business and continue following my handheld navigation device to the orb.

A loud thud disrupts my attention, shortly followed by multiple shots being fired. "What the hell?" Instead of minding my own business again, I run towards the violence, hoping it doesn't concern the orb I am looking for.

Once I reach the source of the ruckus, a large, red spacecraft flies over me at a quick speed and a group of Sakaaran soldiers are huddled on the ground attempting to pull themselves together. I'm somewhat familiar with Sakaaran soldiers after visiting the planet Sakaar over a year ago.

A man catches my eye that obviously isn't Sakaaran. His skin color is a smooth shade of chocolate brown, with piercing blue eyes and mechanical parts attached to him like a cyborg. He also isn't hiding his aggravation.

"What the hell is going on? Who are you guys?" I ask, brows furrowed. The Sakaarans are now on their feet and they dash to their necrocraft and disappear in the distance towards the direction of the red ship.

"We work for Master Ronan. Who are you? What is your business here?" The cyborg asks, one Sakaaran stands beside him.

"My name is Alyssa. I'm here for an orb."

"Too bad, _terran_. The thief has taken it." I hate the tone he uses when he says terran. It almost sounds like an insult. Being an inhabitant from earth isn't that bad. I love my home planet.

"Wait, so you're after the orb too? And that other person?" I point my thumb behind me, referring to the escapee. I didn't catch his or her face.

"Yes. Now my master will find another way to retrieve it. Leave now." He turns his back to me towards the necrocraft. But before him and his fellow Sakaaran can take another step, I halt them and caught their attention again.

"Take me to your _Master_ then." I meant business. This Ronan guy seems like a big deal if he has a posse getting this orb for him. I need to negotiate with him. The cyborg narrows his eyes at me as if I am crazy. "What?" I snap, arms folded over my chest.

"You will achieve nothing, terran. Ronan the Accuser is not the benevolent type."

"Good to know. I've dealt with worse people in my many years of living. Just take me to him." My face hardens. "Please." I add in an impolite tone.

He sneers. "Fine. We will not wait if you fall behind."

"I won't." I snicker, vampire dashing back to my spacecraft.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys like that my OC is a vampire! Vampires have always been so cool to me ;) Also, I have so many insane ideas in my head for it! Like Ronan learning about Alyssa being a vampire and how they go from there, etc etc.**

 **To my OG readers: Yes, I deleted 'Unexpected Life'. BUT the later chapters from it will be added to this later on. I will just be editing them quite a bit so that everything flows with Alyssa's vampire nature because I adored Alyssa and Ronan's relationship in Unexpected Life.**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to message me.**

 **xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside my spacecraft, I follow closely behind the necrocrafts to this _Ronan The Accuser_ guy and the journey was not short. After hours of being on autopilot, I already finished completing one of the books I brought with me. There's no cell phone service for me to scroll through reddit or Twitter, but I made sure to take selfies with the beautiful scenery of the galaxy as my background.

Hopefully Randall isn't wondering what's taking so long because it's not like I can update him on my current condition. He didn't bother giving me a communicative device to contact him because he assumed this would be a more quick and efficient mission compared to the last three.

As I'm fussing with my cuticles to pass the time, a monstrous shadow casts over me. My view shifts upwards and above me is a massive double helix shaped spacecraft washed entirely of black. "Impressive." I raise a brow.

I continue to follow the necrocrafts and we enter from below. The large vicinity I am in is precisely 50 feet high and miles long with hundreds of necrocrafts lined up. There are Sakaaran soldiers spread throughout, as if awaiting to be sent on any given mission. The cyborg and the same sakaaran that stood by him on Morag lead me down a long corridor. No words are exchanged during this stroll.

At the end of the hallway, we meet with two towering doors. With little effort, the cyborg pushes the doors open with both palms. In the room I am in, there is an empty throne that leads to a sizable catwalk. At the end, there is a floor to ceiling glass window overlooking the galaxy.

Sakaaran soldiers and pilots occupy the vicinity as well as two alien women who look nothing alike. One has green skin. Her black and red ombre hair is in waves flowing past her shoulder. The other humanoid has blue and purple textured skin. She is unfortunately lacking hair and has robotic features.

"Who is she?" The bald humanoid glares at me. I nearly reel back, shocked by her rude welcoming.

"Korath, do you have the orb?" Green lady asks with obvious concern.

The rude lady rolls her eyes at the green lady. "Gamora, he obviously doesn't if he brought back this thing with him."

"Excuse me?!" I spat, balling my hand into a fist.

If only she knew what I am capable of.

"Silence terran." Korath orders. I listen only because I know if I start a fight, it will get me nowhere. My main concern is getting that orb.

"I will fetch Ronan." Rude lady says, shoving past me towards the doors.

"Yeah, you go do that." I add, swallowing down my frustration.

Shortly after, the uptight humanoid returns with who I am positive is the ever so important, Ronan The Accuser. My eyes widen briefly at him, bewildered. His jewel-like purple eyes basically stare intensely into my soul. Thick, onyx paint surrounds his eyes, bleeding down to his mouth. I notice that his skin color is blue. And from my minor encounters with various species, it's obvious he is a kree.

As my eyes continue shifting down, his posture reveals his muscular physique walking past me with his war hammer in hand, sitting in the throne. "Who have you presented to me, Korath?" Ronan shoots me a watchful glare from head to toe.

Before Korath can get a word out, I volunteer to answer, standing confidently. "My name is Alyssa. That orb is gone and I need your help to get it back."

"Once the orb is in my possession, it will be handed directly to Thanos."

My face contorts. "Well I don't know who _Thanos_ is. But I traveled all this way. I need it." I imply, assuming my need for it is far more important. Everyone is now staring at me as if I'm a crazy person.

"And what is your purpose for such a vital object?" He asks, curiosity piqued.

"Someone is paying me 10,000 dollars for it."

"Dollars? I assume you are terran."

I vaguely cock my head to the side, muddled. "Well yeah. Why?"

He sits up straighter, squaring his shoulders as he continues to pierce his stare. "I will propose you a deal."

"Okay." I nod my head slowly. "I'm listening."

"If you aid me in possessing the orb, I will triple your pay."

My eyes widen, stunned by his offer. "Wait. What? Seriously?"

"Is that a yes or shall I have Korath escort you out?"

"I mean...obviously. Yeah." I accept.

Randall is surely going to be pissed.

But why does Ronan want me on his team?

He doesnt even know yet that I'm a vampire.

"Master." Korath speaks with doubt, as if in disbelief from Ronan's offer.

"Korath, you have failed me. Who has stolen the orb?"

The cyborg takes in a deep breath before responding, bringing back his aggravated expression as if disappointed with his failure. "He is a thief!" He shouts. "An outlaw who calls himself, Star-lord." I snort at the dorky name. My childish outburst causes Korath and miss pupil-less to shoot a glare at me. Ronan's view is at his feet as he's gathering this information, biting back his frustration from Korath's failure. Gamora keeps her sight focused on Korath. Korath continues providing further insight, "But we have discovered he has an agreement to retrieve the orb for an intermediary known as The Broker."

"I promised Thanos I would retrieve the orb for him. Only then will he destroy Xandar for me."

"Destroy Xandar?" I chime in, hands placed on hips. "That's why you need the orb?"

"Yes. You dare to oppose me?" A muscle in his jaw twitches, looking ready to burst with rage if the wrong response is said.

"No." Actually yes, this is extreme. But to each their own. "Just leave my planet alone."

"Very well." Ronan rises up. "Nebula, go to Xandar and get me the orb."

"It will be my honor." Nebula the bitch proudly accepts, swaying her hips as she's ready to start on her task. I am puzzled because I thought Ronan would send me too. But before I could open my mouth to speak, Gamora hinders her and I watch the conversation take its course.

"It will be your doom." She says to Nebula. Now Ronan's curiosity piques, observing the sisters's discussion. "If this happens again, you'll be facing our father without his prize." Gamora implies to Ronan who narrows his eyes.

Nebula scowls at who I'm now oddly learning is her sister. "I'm a daughter of Thanos, just like you."

"Who's Thanos?" I'm aware now that he's Gamora and Nebula's father nonetheless. But who is he? How does he look like? What makes him more powerful than Ronan? My question remains ignored as if I'm invisible. I roll my eyes.

"But I know Xandar." Gamora states confidently.

Nebula exclaims, "Ronan has already decreed that I-"

"-Do not speak for me." Ronan cuts off Nebula, who shuts her mouth. As tough as her demeanor seems, it's evident that she fears Ronan.

He turns on his heel towards Gamora, voice low and threatening. "You will not fail."

Gamora went poker-faced. "Have I ever?"

Fuck this. I'm interrupting.

"Gamora I'll join you." I step towards the two.

Ronan snaps his head to me. "No. You will be of use to me here." He gives me an elevator look as if I'm some damsel in distress.

I snap my brows together, inching myself closer to the kree who towers over me. Gamora backs away, walking off. "You don't know me. I've been to Xandar more than once. I'm familiar with it too."

"Seeing that you work for me now, you will obey my orders."

I scoff. _The audacity._ "Obey? I am not some slave." I snarl, pointing a finger to his chest as I spoke. Though wearing my 5 inch thigh high boots, Ronan still towers over me. "You are-"

Ronan briskly snatches my small wrist and holds it between his fingers. His grip is tight, but it doesn't hurt. "Do not ever point a finger at me." He says through clenched teeth covered in black ink.

I had enough of him proving that he is alpha, so I finally use my vampire strength, grabbing ahold of his forearm and I pull downwards to loosen his grasp. My gesture seems to catch him by surprise because let's face it—no mere human could do so. "I may be from terra, but I am not human." I make known, grinning with a raised brow.

Ronan forcefully straightens his arm to his side and for a fleeting moment we have a staring battle. But he didn't intimidate me. In fact, I start to surprise myself because I'm now seeing that Ronan's actually quite attractive for an alien. But now I am struggling not to shift my eyes to his coated lips. It sounds insane, but I've been around for over 100 years. So I feel what I feel.

"Korath!" He shouts suddenly, seemingly pleased when he caught me flinching.

"Yes master." Korath responds.

"You may show Alyssa to her sleeping quarters." His eyes never leave mine. Now I started to wonder what's going on in that brain of his as he searches my face. I clear my throat, glancing around awkwardly because I am starting to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Which floor?"

Finally, Ronan's view shifts to his trustee. "The floor below mine."

* * *

Korath escorts me to my room and we meet with a single steel door. There is a blank black screen beside it. Korath places his hand over it and voila, the door slides open, vanishing into the wall.

I pass through the door frame willingly, glancing over my shoulder after hearing the door close behind me.

My lips part, astonished with the room I am given because I expected nothing more than a basic hotel sized bedroom. Instead, this room is the size of a suite with dark, contemporary furniture throughout. The dim lighting set the mood and it instantly relaxed me. But I sigh, wishing I could light a scented candle right now and fall asleep watching the flame.

Though what is ahead of me makes up for my brief reminiscing. There is a floor to ceiling glass wall. My jaw practically drops to the floor as I can see the galaxy. "Wow." I mouth slowly, stepping towards the glass as I placed both hands on it, admiring the view.

After a moment I continue my tour of this vicinity, walking over towards the en-suite bathroom that has a motion censored glass door entry. Disappointingly, it didn't include a view of the galaxy. But straight ahead, the chrome-like rain shower head has me shaking my head in approval. "Ronan, you know your stuff."

There is also a dispenser of the same finish mounted into the wall. I'm assuming its for shampoo, conditioner and body wash. Another addition in the same wall are various buttons which is to control the shower.

I continue to look around and am also happy to find a toilet and sink, which are also covered in the famous chrome finish. As I step closer towards the toilet, I find a wall mounted toilet paper holder with black toilet paper. I lean over to run my fingers to test out the quality and am impressed that it is 3-ply and incredibly soft. I snort. "Nice. Nice."

Three loud knocks sound from the main door. My brows furrow as I follow it, wondering who on earth it could be. I have no idea how to open the door, but I noticed the blank screen beside the door frame. I fiddle around with the settings until the door opens. It's Korath. "Here, terran. From Master Ronan." He says sternly. As I gaze downwards, there is a pile of neatly folded clothing in his hands.

"Um. Tell him I said, thanks?" I add questiongly, accepting Ronan's _gift_ and Korath marches away before the door closed.

The clothing provided for me is an all black sleeveless jumpsuit that looks like it zips precisely from my belly button up to my neck. It gives me full control on how much cleavage I want to cover. The material is fairly thick and of high quality with detailing along the waistline. Ronan also didn't miss adding undergarments for me as well.

Now I have an itching need to shower. I place the clean clothing over the king sized mattress followed by throwing my clothes and shoes on the floor in a trail towards the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up from a restful slumber. The sun's rays didn't welcome me so I am unaware of how long I've slept. But I must have been out like a light for awhile because my bladder is full and my need for blood is approaching. Now I groan in frustration because I cannot further soak in the warmth of these covers.

In a sluggish manner, I throw the covers off of me and set my feet to the floor, stretching my limbs as I do so. I grab the pile of clean clothes given to me yesterday. Then, my naked body makes its way to the toilet. I follow by washing my hands, brushing my teeth and throwing on my clothes.

Thankfully I am fully clothed by the time I return to the main room because Ronan is standing beside the main entry door while these hooded servants of his are making my bed. My heart skips a beat from their sudden presence. "God dammit! I didn't even hear you come in. You can't knock?" I narrow my eyes, vexed that my privacy isn't respected.

Ronan clenches his jaw. "Your discourteous tone is not welcomed."

"Okay well next time can you _please_ knock?" I soften my tone ever so slightly. "What if I was naked?"

Ronan raises a brow in response and I roll my eyes. "Come. You will be of use in my ship." He turns on his heel, passing through the door frame and I follow behind him.

He isn't much of talker and I had a pressing need to break the silence. "So any updates on the orb?"

"Indeed. Gamora has unfortunately been captured by the Nova Corps."

"Oh _them._ "

"You know of the Nova Corps?"

"Well yeah. Like I said earlier, I'm familiar with Xandar. A friend I made down there told me all about the Nova Corps. Don't care too much for them though." I shrug my shoulders.

Swiftly and briskly, Ronan stops in his tracks and grabs ahold of my throat, pushing my back against the wall. His anger spikes. "I shall execute you for making a friend of these pitiful vermin."

"Ronan relax!" I manage to release my throat from his grasp. His lips draw back in a snarl and he balls his hands into fists at his sides as I continue, "He's not even from Xandar! He's a terran just like me. He was just making a stop there." I place my hands over the chest of his armor in an attempt to calm him.

Seconds later, his body seems to finally relax. "Well then. We shall proceed." He implies as if his minor fit didn't even happen.

Ronan continues down the path and I trail beside him, shaking my head. "You know, you have a bad temper."

He snickers. "And you have a sharp mouth." I glance at his face and find the corner of his mouth quirk up. My mouth couldn't help but twitch from his expression.

We reach a large room that is surprisingly empty. Ronan ends up assigning me in a corner to polish all sorts of alien weapons. He's only known me for a day. So I've either gained his trust enough for him to trust having these weapons in my hands or he must think I'm dull-witted enough to not know how to use them. But why this task? How is this helping him with the orb?

"And how is this supposed to help you with the orb?" I ask, puzzled.

"Do not question what I ask of you, Alyssa." He says sternly and left the room without a backwards glance.

I do as I'm told in this cold space with the eerie silence to keep me company. Possibly half an hour passes and I'm already growing tired of this pointless assignment. If another half an hour of my time is wasted, I'm definitely complaining.

A moment later, the silence finally breaks as I hear footsteps approaching along with muffled voices. The sounds grow closer by the second and I eventually find out it is Nebula and Ronan.

"An impudent creature The Other is." Ronan spat to Nebula.

Nebula scowls at me as she and Ronan walked past me, stopping at the center of the platform. "You trust this Terran with your weapons?" Nebula asks.

I huff, keeping my view down and minding my business. Inwardly, I am seething. The longer I look at her, the more furious it makes me.

"You wish to take her place?" Ronan snaps.

Before Nebula could answer Ronan, the wall ahead of them displays a face of an alien I've never seen before. "You have been betrayed, Ronan." His face, along with the sound of his voice is truly repulsive. I'm assuming he's 'The Other'.

"We know only that she has been captured. Gamora may yet recover the orb." Ronan responds.

I put a halt to my task so that I can continue to eavesdrop.

"No! Our sources within the Kyln says Gamora has her own plans for the orb. Your partnership with Thanos is at risk." He pauses. "Thanos requires your presence, NOW!" Straightaway, The Other ends the call. I couldn't see Ronan's expression, but I could feel that fury surges through him. The Other is a dick.

"Wow. That traitor." I whisper to myself.

Well there goes that

Now I really need to preserve my blood bags because who knows how long it'll take us to get the orb. Speaking of blood bags, I need to get it out of my mini spacecraft soon. I glance over at Ronan who is seething with anger, hands balled into fists.

"I will inform all pilots to make course to the Sanctuary." Nebula says to Ronan, swaying her hips as she exits. She didn't forget to show me a look of disgust as she walked by me. But I made sure to return that look to her.

Ronan saunters towards me. "Geez. What's that dude's issue?" I ask him, referring to The Other.

"He is unimportant. Now come. You are discharged from this task." Instead of immediately walking off, Ronan sends me that same elevator look.

"What?" I inquire before showing any indication of following him, folding my arms over my chest.

There is a brief pause before he responds and chills run up my spine. His eyes alone are mesmerizing. "You will join me in my work place as we await our arrival to the Sanctuary."

"Okay. Thanos will be there?"

We are now making headway to Ronan's office.

"Yes. You and Nebula will be joining me in this meeting."

"Oh. So Gamora really betrayed you, huh?"

He lets out a harsh breath as if he is losing his patience. "I see you favor in asking countless inconsequential questions."

I let out a dramatic sigh. "Well if I'm working for you I need to know these things."

"I will inform you of information that is of importance."

"Okay. Which is what?"

"When we approach Thanos's domain, do not speak unless spoken to. If Thanos does choose to speak to you, you will keep your words short."

"Alright got it, boss. Basically act like I'm invisible."

Ronan glares at me as we reached the door.

"Stop looking at me like that." He ignores my remark and we proceed inside.

Yet again I am in another room that is uncomfortably large. I scan, noticing the large table smack dab in the middle. There are various stands placed side by side with holographic screens and confusing control panels. I didn't dare to touch it. Instead, I sit on the chair beside Ronan who has documents laid out in front of him.

"So what do you want me to do while we wait?" I ask.

"I have ordered Korath to grab your belongings from your ship. Open the cabinet beside your feet." His eyes never left the documents.

I lean over and find my bag in the cabinet, setting it atop the table. It has two blood bags, my books, cell phone and other random knick knacks inside. My eyes light up and I practically lickmy lips at the sight of the blood bags. "Just what I need." I murmur to myself. "Ronan do you have a cup or perhaps a wine glass?" Normally I'd drink straight out of the blood bag but I don't want to seem barbaric in front of Ronan.

"Why do you need it?"

"Just ask someone to get it for me please. An empty one." My lips dried and my throat is on fire at the sight of the delectables. I immediately zip my bag shut to avoid losing control. When I look up, Ronan's seat is empty. I was in such a trance I didn't even notice him leave.

A minute later he returns with a chalice in hand and sets it atop the table in front of me before proceeding with his documents. "Do not request any more favors." He spat.

Without hesitation, I unzip my bag and my heart races with the blood bag in my hand.

It's as if Ronan heard my heartbeats because he shifts his view to me. I ignore his bewildered expression and pop the sucker open, pouring the thick, dark red goodness into the chalice until it is half full, conserving whatever human blood I have left with me.

Bringing the chalice to my lips, the first sip feels like the greatest luxury of all time. I feel the warmth run down my throat and I nearly roll my eyes from the euphoria.

The second sip is much more controllable because I finally remember that I am not alone in this room. Ronan is staring at me, utterly baffled.

I'm not surprised because I didn't technically tell him I'm a vampire. "Yes?"

"I bathe in my enemies blood. And you...drink it?" Ronan asks, glancing from the chalice to my eyes. A line forms between his brows.

I let out a chuckle. "This isn't the blood of my enemies, Ronan. It's just blood I got from a hospital. All of my enemies have been dead for years…" I take another sip in a casual manner. _Wait, did he just say he bathes in his enemies blood?_ "I basically need it to keep myself strong. If I'm deprived of it, I'm weak and useless."

"How did this happen?"

"You really want to know my story?" His nostrils flare in response, so I take that as a yes. I stand and start to pace slowly in short strides behind him, then he swivels his chair around to face me.

"Well I don't know if you're familiar with urban legends from terra. But they're true. Vampires are real. I was 25 when I was turned way back in 1922. So I've been around a _long_ time. Which explains my strength and…"

I take a risk by placing both hands over the armrests of Ronan's seat. I didn't have to lean down much to come face to face with him due to his tall height. His legs are already separated so I fit perfectly in between as I continue, "...also why I'm not afraid of you." I flutter my lashes. My last statement was risky, but oh well. The blood I just had has given me confidence.

"You are a fool." His deep, low tone unexpectedly aroused me and my lips part. I hold a lengthy pause at his lips, then transition my view to his irises. "Or maybe I'm crazy." I challenge.

"Perhaps." Ronan catches a glimpse of my lips and his expression is difficult to decipher. He gestures to stand and I step backwards.

He grabs a handful of my lengthy black hair, pulling downward so that I am forced to look up at him. I place my bottom lip in between my teeth, favoring the dominance this time because I know he isn't aiming to hurt me. My breaths quicken as I anticipate his next move. I've never wanted an alien warlord so badly up til now.

Regrettably, a sudden commotion at the door kills the moment and Ronan straightaway releases my hair. _The door isn't even locked?_ I roll my eyes at the sight of Nebula. She glares at the two of us straightening our postures.

"Nebula. What is the reason for your disturbance?" Ronan scowls at the humanoid.

"We've reached the Sanctuary."


	4. Chapter 4

I am aboard the Necrocraft standing beside Ronan while Nebula pilots it towards Thanos's domain. As the seconds go by, I begin to feel more and more anxious to meet Thanos in a place I've never been before called the Sanctuary. Ronan's informed me that it's also known as Chitauri Space. Whatever that is.

Now I feel the Necrocraft no longer in motion, which can only mean that we have landed. The doors drop open and Nebula exits first, followed by Ronan and I.

I didn't expect the Sanctuary to appear so dark with a lack of civilization. It's practically an asteroid field. The sky is black with red and burnt orange hues scattered across. The stars bring just enough light to this place to be able to navigate.

Nebula makes herself comfortable over a large rock. As I trail behind Ronan, I keep a great distance, already sensing his irritation flaring. He stops at the center of a platform and I notice The Other in the flesh merely a few feet beside him.

"Who is she?!" The Other asks with distaste. I fold my arms over my chest, shooting him a glare.

"She is an ally in recovering the orb." Ronan spat, brushing him off as he turned his attention to a figure seated in a massive, floating throne with its back turned. I'm assuming that's Thanos.

Ronan starts pacing, hands gripping the handle of his ultimate weapon. "With all due respect Thanos, your daughter made this mess and yet you summon me."

"I would lower my voice, Accuser." The Other adds.

"First she lost a battle with some primitive." Ronan continues ignoring The Other's remarks, sustaining his attention to Thanos who is still disregarding him. "Then she was apprehended by the Nova Corps."

"You are the one here with nothing to show for it." The Other hisses.

"Your sources say that she meant to betray us the whole time!" Ronan shouts through clenched teeth.

"Lower your tone! I-" The Other jumps in yet again. Ronan snaps his neck to face him and points his ultimate weapon to him. Suddenly, a wave of energy shoots out of it towards The Other, instantly breaking his neck like a pencil.

I sigh with relief, watching The Other fall dead to the ground. "Finally."

Ronan shifts his view back to the floating throne, chin high. "I only ask that you take this matter seriously."

"The only matter I do not take seriously, _boy_. Is you." Thanos starts. His throne swivels slowly, revealing his large physique wrapped in brass armor from head to toe. His skin is purple and his chin is massive. Ronan's eyes widen briefly from his insult. "Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child." Thanos continues, sustaining his glare. "And apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter Gamora. In addition, you bring a newcomer to my domain."

"She is-"

"Hush boy and allow her to speak for herself." Thanos orders, expression relaxing on me. "What is your name?"

"I'm Alyssa." I answer, swallowing.

"And your purpose?"

I take in a deep breath, raising a brow. "Well I'm here to help get this infamous orb back for _you_."

"I see. But you certainly don't look like a fighter to me. You're too...comely." Nebula snickers at her father's comment.

I scoff. "Seriously? Just because I'm nice to look at doesn't mean I am weak."

"Prove it to me." His voice darkens, mouth formed into a line.

"Of course." I glance around until I find the nearest large rock. There is one a few steps to my right, merely as tall as me. I tap it with the heel of my boot, assuring it is ideally durable. Then, I give a good stretch of my left handed fingers before balling them into a fist. Using my vampire strength, I throw my left arm back in the air slightly before slamming it against the rock, which crumbles into numerous pieces. Not a scratch appeared on my knuckles.

Flickering my eyes at the aliens, Nebula has a look of shock, Ronan appears irated and Thanos shows an impressed expression. _He's not as intimidating as I thought he'd be._

"Your effort to prove yourself worthy is quite admirable. What are you, child?" Thanos asks, eyes narrowing.

"A vampire. Life everlasting, super strength and a thirst for terran blood is what I live with. And I-" Suddenly a wave of pain vibrates through my body and an invisible force pushes me to the ground. I land on my bottom. That bastard Ronan used his war hammer to shut me up. _Oh fuck you._

When the pain subsided, I set my feet to floor, wipe the gravel off of my bottom and straighten my posture.

Thanos glares at Ronan. "I will honor our agreement, kree, _If_ you bring me the orb. But return to me again empty handed and I will bathe the starways in your blood." Ronan is evidently quivering with anger at Thanos's threat.

"Thanks dad. Sounds fair." Nebula adds, stepping off of the rock towards Ronan. "This is one fight you won't win. Let's head to the Kyln."

Ronan scowls at Thanos for a lengthy period before making his way back to the necrocraft. I follow, catching Thanos grinning at him in arrogance.

Once the three of us are aboard the necrocraft, I can sense Ronan containing his rage from the meeting, so I take a seat to distance myself, afraid he'll snap at any given moment. I don't blame Ronan though because I see that Thanos relishes in belittling him.

Moments later, we are back inside Ronan's gargantuan ship. He starts to walk faster than usual. Normally I'd try to keep up but I didn't want to suffocate him, so I continue to trail behind him at a distance.

He enters his office and I follow inside seconds later. My eyes widen in shock at the scene before me. "Ronan! What the hell are you doing?!" I shout, seeing my belongings scattered everywhere. But what really gets me livid is the human blood splattered throughout the vicinity and my blood bags empty on the floor. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! That was the last of it! H-how am I supposed to survive without it?!" I charge at Ronan, unsure yet if I want to punch him in the face or choke him.

But before I could do either, the kree grabs my upper arms tightly, flaring his nostrils with a hardened expression. "Hopefully we retrieve the orb soon then." His eyes are burning with anger while I fight to hold back tears. Suddenly, he throws me in a violent matter and I land roughly on my back.

Once I am standing on my feet, I notice I am now alone in his office. I scan the chaotic scene before me and my chin starts trembling. My throat constricts and a tear falls down my cheek. I take a seat and rest my head on the surface, burying my face into my sleeves as I ponder.

How could he do this to me?

Did Thanos piss him off that much that he's taking his anger out on me?

He did mention to keep my words short with Thanos and I didn't. Could that be the reason?

Regardless, there is no excuse for the mess he created.

* * *

A loud slam wakes me.

I hadn't even realized I fell asleep.

My head lifts up and I blink excessively to reel myself back to the now. There is a tray of food and water set beside me on the table. The vicinity has been cleaned up and my belongings are placed back inside my bag on the floor beside me.

I begin to eat and drink, but frown as I recall Ronan's bitch fit. I was really hoping it was just a nightmare.

A minute later, I hear the sound of the door opening behind me, followed by heavy footsteps. "Finish quickly." It's Ronan. "You will join us at the Kyln."

"I lost my appetite." I spat, throwing my fork on the tray, standing up. "Let's go then." There was no emotion to my tone. My eyes never meet his as I walk past him through the threshold.

We walk side by side along the hallway and saying that the tension in the air is thick would be an understatement.

"There is no reason you should be apoplectic with me." Ronan makes known. I'm unsure if I should be surprised he's going out of his way to speak to me or that he has the audacity to think he's not in the wrong.

I scoff. "Are you serious, Ronan? I have every reason to."

"I have given you specific orders and you chose not to obey."

"Wow. Here you go again. _Obey_ , my ass." I chuckle darkly, appalled.

Ronan stops in his tracks and I follow suit. "You shall feel grateful I have not killed you for your sharp mouth." His threat does not scare me. I catch him steal a lengthy glance at my lips as I place my hands over my hips, in no mood to be seduced. I roll my eyes before voluntarily walking off.

Upon reaching the Kyln, Gamora and the orb were nowhere to be found. The Sakaaran soldiers scattered the Kyln to ensure all of the prisoners are grouped in one area. Some are even beaten simply for moving.

It's clear that they all cower at the sight of Ronan. Others even wore muddled expressions at the sight of me, however, I kept a poker face when a prisoner or guard caught my eye, which Ronan seemed to be pleased with, regardless of our quarrel from earlier.

Ronan is standing behind a railing on one of the top floors, listening while Nebula interrogates a group of guards behind him. She is growing incredibly impatient.

The entirety of the interrogation disturbed me so I felt it was only necessary that I wander on the opposite side of the wall, away from the obscene debriefing. I don't plan to be gone long and I didn't find it necessary to inform Ronan. He's too preoccupied and I don't care to disturb him of my whereabouts.

I continue to wander farther and farther until they are no longer earshot because I am in dire need of some space.

Now the mixed sounds of winches and cries ceases due to the distance and the tapping of my heeled boots resonates.

I start humming a tune to myself. Suddenly, I hear a faint noise remotely close by and it causes me to stop in my tracks. In my curious state, my attention shifts in full circle to locate the source of the sound.

Before I know it, I feel my head reel back as someone grabs a hold of my hair, forcefully throwing me on my back. The back of my head hits the floor so vigorously that I start to see stars.

My arms are planted on both sides of my head by two men and a third sits over my waist, pressing a hand to my mouth. If it weren't for their advantage of attacking me by surprise, I would have taken them. They all looked like terrans but are dressed as guards. The man sitting over me pierces me in the lower abdomen with his knife. I feel nothing but sharp, excruciating pain as I bleed out, my strength diminishing by the second.

"You know, you have terran written all over you." His face goes cold with fury as he shakes his head in disapproval. He continues to leave the knife inside of me and I feel my entire being run cold.

I attempt to scream through his fingers while he speaks, but it makes no difference. I even try to shake him off of me by twisting my torso in an uncontrollable manner, but he is far too heavy. I instantly regret my selfish desire of alone time. "And since you're obviously not in the rankings of a soldier, I'm guessing you're important to that monster." I shake my head in disagreement.

"You're a terrible liar. Why else would Ronan The Accuser keep a pretty little terran around." He whispers loudly. My brows snap together from his insult. I start kicking my legs violently enough for my heels to echo, hoping someone will hear me this time. Ronan. Nebula. Anyone.

"This is for my father." He brims with hostility, releasing the knife. I inhale sharply, struggling for air beneath his sweaty palm, but it does nothing to minimize the pain. I can feel my blood pooling out of the wound. Seconds later, the wound heals but I am still weak. He puts the knife to my throat and I fade away into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes start to gradually open and close. I learn that I am being cradled off in Ronan's arms in the Kyln. His large arms were able to support my head so that it was leaning against his chest.

Due to the great amount of blood I have lost, I feel as if I am a mere human who has been without food and water for days. Only human blood can bring me back to normal.

"The Terran is deadweight." Nebula shut the hell up. If it weren't for my weak state, I'd jump to the floor and tell her off.

"Her use to me is a matter that is none of your concern." Ronan's husky voice vibrated against my ear. I could feel his steps grow quicker. "Now, send Necrocraft every quarter of the quadrant. Find the orb. Any means. Any price."

"And this place?" She asked.

"Nova can't know what we're after. Cleanse it." Ronan's demanding voice was somehow comforting to me.

Though I am vexed that Ronan threw a fit and ruined something vital to me, I do appreciate that he is going out of his way to carry my frail body in his arms. He could've easily chosen a Sakaaran soldier to carry me. I shut my eyes and smiled to myself.

Upon reaching the necrocraft, I felt Ronan set me down on the bench so that I am laying on my back. When I start to hear his footsteps of what sounds like pacing, I unfold my eyelids to observe his expression. I see that he doesn't notice yet again that I am awake as he's lost in pondering.

The necrocraft is now in motion and a moment later, Ronan stops in his tracks as if coming to a conclusion about something. I shut my eyes again in case he looks at me.

I suddenly hear footsteps grow closer to me and I feel a large, warm hand on my cheek, shifting my head to the side. "Alyssa." Ronan calls to me and I open my eyes. Ronan is kneeled beside me, observant.

"Yes?" I croak, continuously feeling both parched and famished.

"It was my mistake to have destroyed a sustenance of yours. However, if you did not roam the vicinity, you would not be in your current predicament."

If it weren't for Ronan's last statement, I may have been on the road to forgiveness. "Okay. Then take me back home because I am useless without it." The words nearly struggle out of my mouth due to this undeniable thirst. "I don't care about the money anymore."

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?" I struggle sitting up, muddled.

Ronan rises to his feet, clenching his jaw as he glances at the ceiling. I am downright useless now, so why does he refuse to relieve me of my duties here.

"Ronan."

He turns on his heel and I watch with furrowed brows while he reaches inside a compartment. His figure was completely blocking what he was doing. I choose not to call out his name again because he would just ignore me. The Sakaaran guards beside him nearly look at him with shock but did not say a word to their master.

A moment later, Ronan turns to face me and I notice a black cup in his hand. I blink. "What's that?"

He bends a knee so that we are at eyes view as he attempts to hand me the cup. "It is my blood." He replied sternly.

What. The. Fuck.

My face contorted. "What? Are you insane? You're not-"

"Silence. There is no other option."

"Um. _Yes_ there is. You can take me back home. There's an endless supply there." I shake my head. Although leaving would be a bit of a bummer since I haven't had the chance to taste Ronan's blue lips yet. Curiosity has always occupied itself in the back of my mind.

"That is out of the question. Now drink." He orders.

I roll my eyes in stubbornness. I've never had alien blood before and never cared to try it up until now. Mainly because I am being forced to. I take the cup from Ronan, gingerly bringing it to my lips and the burning sensation in my throat grows more. "Blue? Your blood is _blue_?" It smells like copper.

Ronan rises to his feet, eyes never leaving me. "Drink." His tone is more demanding this time.

Oh what the hell.

The unusual liquid brushes against my lips, into my mouth and down my throat. Kree blood is thicker than human blood and tastes completely different. It tastes of a dirty penny, yet, it is addictive. My entire being feels like new again and I continue to gulp it down, tilting my head back as I do so. The taste doesn't compare to human blood, but it is a great substitute.

Once every drop is absent, I lick my lips and set the cup down beside me.

"I assume my blood is palatable." Ronan raises a brow.

I can't believe I just drank Ronan The Accuser's blood. "Oddly, yes."

Come to think of it, I feel more euphoric than I ever have before and now my temptation to taste him has grown. Could it be because of the intimacy of blood sharing or this euphoria? Who the hell knows.

The necrocraft lands and the walkway drops down.

"You will clean yourself up and toss your old garments." He said before making his way down the walkway.

Yes, a hot shower would be nice. The excessive dried blood did not feel comfortable against my skin.

Step by step, Ronan continues leading me to an unfamiliar path. I decide not to say anything about it for now. Perhaps he's assigning a different room to me.

"I'm supposed to be mad at you," I sigh drastically, "but I guess I can forgive you after sharing your blood." I peer up at the tall kree through my lashes, swallowing once my eyes catch a glance at his charcoal covered lips.

He snickers. "Indeed."

We reach a large door that two Sakaarans are guarding. Ronan places his hand over the scanner and the door peels open.

I follow Ronan inside and am astounded learning that it is a bedroom fairly greater than mine. The ceiling is a story taller and the size of the circular bed is larger than a California king.

"This room is huge, Ronan." I glance around in amazement.

"It is mine."

"What? Why am I here?" I plant my bottom on the high quality mattress drenched in silk-like sheets.

"I must keep watch of you." He gradually paces ahead of me.

"Ronan I'm not a child. I feel fine."

"For now." A muscle in his jaw twitches. "However, I must keep watch of you in case your body rejects my blood."

"It would've…" I pause, briefly contemplating if I should educate him on vampirism and decide not to, "...nevermind." Maybe getting special treatment from Ronan himself won't be so bad. I rise to my feet and make my way to the en suite bathroom for a much deserving shower.

Not only is the size of the en suite bathroom double the size of mine, the shower is as well. Ronan even has a jacuzzi-like tub that can fit approximately 5 people comfortably.

As the steam fills the room, I stare at my naked body in the floor to ceiling mirror, nettled by the amount of dried blood coating my neck and my lower abdomen. Now I leisurely walk towards the shower, comforting myself with the steaming hot water.

I allow these thoughts to trickle my mind.

Why is my partnership with Ronan so vital?

Why did Ronan have me test his blood and not Korath or Nebula's?

Why is Ronan keeping watch of me and not one of his many guards?

Could this all be because I am growing on him?

I mean, he almost kissed me before our meeting with Thanos.

But I had assumptions that I'd just be one of his many flings and nothing more.

However, _this_ seems like something more and he's just too prideful to admit it.

Now I'm getting hot just thinking about someone like _him_ —an attractive and all powerful warlord—having a soft spot for me. A stubborn vampire.

Once my shower is ceased, I turn off the water and wrap myself in a towel found visibly on a shelf.

The door opens from my doing and I peek through the threshold. My insides excite seeing Ronan sitting at the edge of his mattress, waiting.

He stands at the sight of me, his eyes narrow. "Your clean garments are there." He glances at the neatly following clothing atop his dresser drawer.

Instead of getting dressed, I step towards him, nibbling at my bottom lip, feeling courageous as ever as I peer up at him through my lashes. "Remove your armor."

Ronan glances at my concealed breasts, not saying a word as he takes strides towards his bedroom door. It slides open and my heart sinks into my chest. I glance at my feet, frowning.

"Assure that no one is to disturb me in my quarters." I hear Ronan gives orders to his guards and feel a sudden flare of delight.

Mission accomplished.

Ronan does want me.

Ronan returns inside and the door closes behind him. He smirks at me before turning his back to me, freeing himself of his armor one by one, placing it on a display shelf. The air around me now starts to feel thick with sexual tension.

Ronan is now naked. Naked and bald. When he turns to me, he takes amble strides. My eyes wander down from his perfectly chiseled abs all the way down to his tantalizing groin. My lips part and my eyes widen briefly seeing his incredibly large member.

We are now merely inches apart, staring into each other's eyes in silence. I place my palm over his cheek, losing myself in those intoxicating violet eyes. "Take me." I whisper.

Suddenly, Ronan swiftly pulls the towel off of me. I take in a sharp breath from his quick movement and my arm falls to my side, goosebumps rising.

Ronan tucks a lock of hair behind my ear, smirking before bending to lift my rear so that my legs are wrapped around his waist. He gives my face one last look before locking his soft lips with mine. His black war paint is not appetizing but I don't care. The electricity of the hungry kiss brings me to feel intoxicated with satisfaction.

Lips never leaving mine, Ronan slams my back against the wall beside his nightstand. If it wasn't for the pleasure infused kiss, I would have groaned in pain. Instead, I moan at his dominance. Me being a submissive during sexual interactions remains a favorite of mine.

A soft whimper falls from my lips due to Ronan's mouth leaving sloppy trails of kisses along my bare neck. His large hands grips my small waist while my arms wrap around his neck. I feel utterly dizzy with gratification from just his lips alone.

Horny and impatient, my attempt at thrusting him inside of me leads to failure as he shifts his hips back slightly, shaking his head in disapproval. "You are an eager Terran."

"Please Ronan." I beg in a whisper.

"You will be patient." He orders, giving my bottom lip one hard suck before reeling back.

This is torture.

Before I know it, I am being thrown over the mattress and my legs are over his shoulders.

The anticipation of his expert mouth making contact causes my arousal to pool out of me.

Ronan starts to kitten licks my folds, teasing me on purpose. He pauses to glance up at me with a grin plastered on his face as he sees my longing for more. My fingers softly grasps the silk sheets underneath me and my breathing becomes heavier.

Finally, the kree stuns me by sucking my juices dry and a moan filled with euphoria escapes my lips.

I peer down at Ronan, enjoying the view as he takes turns between licking and sucking my folds. Every single movement brings me closer to my ecstasy-filled peak.

I moan, throwing a hand on the back of Ronan's head with a dying need to push his face further into me. I am losing it.

I want to come.

No I _need_ to come.

I am at his mercy.

Shortly after this welcoming torture, a familiar wave of pleasure flows through my entire being. Ronan widens his mouth around my heat, holding me even closer to his face, incessantly circulating my flesh with his tongue as my body uncontrollably twitches. We make eye contact and I moan loudly, numerously. I've never felt such an overwhelming feeling from a man's mouth in my entire existence. It's almost unreal.

While I am catching my breath with satisfaction from this heated session, Ronan stands on his knees, watching me with gratification as if he passed the finish line in first place.

Once I am back in check, I prop myself up with my palms behind me, planted over the mattress.

I nibble at my lower lip, shooting an elevator look, showing obvious admiration. I hold a lengthy pause at his erection, releasing my lip.

Ronan leans over me, placing his palms on either side of my head, never breaking eye contact. "You will never forget me after this." His words hit a spot in my groin and I am wet again.

Our lips press together softly, allowing myself to get lost in our desire infused kiss. I throw my arms around his neck to reel him in closer and I spread my legs even wider. I am longing for Ronan to be inside of me more than ever.

He pulls away and puts his mouth to my ear. "On your knees, Alyssa."

Ronan sounds so hot saying my name that way.

I silently obey his order, wallowing.

He tightly seizes my hips so that my bottom was high in the air and he pushes my chest down onto the mattress. I freely place my arms above my head and Ronan's dominant side comes out to place because he grabs my forearm one by one until my wrists are met together behind my back.

Now my wrists are bunched together in his palm and with one precipitated thrust, he's inside of me, not allowing me to adjust to his size. Loud as ever, I let out a throaty groan.

In and out. In and out. For minutes I am binded, taking in all he's giving me. His large size along with his quick movements is overwhelmingly heavenly.

He pulls out of me, letting out a harsh breath before flipping me onto my back. I momentarily stretched my tense post-binded arms.

The man I crave is now hovering over me and I start to brace myself for impact. But instead, he halts to observe my face which is overtaken by desperation. I am desperate for more of him. "I intend to be your last." Ronan implies.

My forehead creases, astounded by his choice of words during this carnal moment. "What?" I ask, perplexed.

He slowly forces his member in my entrance and I moan softly, eyeing his intense stare as I fight the need to roll my eyes in the back of my head from extraordinary pleasure.

"Say it." Ronan grinds into me twice, provoking me to oblige to his command so that he can allow me to come.

I groaned, clawing at his shoulders. "Ronan."

More.

Please.

He lowers himself so that we're skin to skin and he whispers loudly into my ear, sternly. "SAY. IT."

My palms shift his face to reel his head back, the tips of our noses barely an inch away. I don't know what came over me, but something about this very moment brings me to never want to leave Ronan's side. I've never experienced such a sudden distinct feeling for anyone else.

Could it be the gleam in his lustrous purple eyes or the longing in his voice?

"It's only you." I whisper, smiling.

"Very well." As if Ronan's soul took flight, he advances himself inside of me thrust by thrust. My movements transitions from clutching the sheets for dear life and raking my nails along his muscular back.

As his sensational movements continue, he straightens himself up slightly and without warning, his right hand acquires my neck, blue lips parted. It didn't frighten me to any extent. In fact, I welcome the dominance by tightening my walls around his bulge and before I know it, I come around him rapturously and he follows suit shortly after.

He pulls out of me and I grab his wrist before he could shift away from me. "I meant what I said." I break the silence. Ronan's eyes narrow as if cogitating. Then, he leans down to grant me a kiss and a quiet contentment spreads through me.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa is it hot in here or what?! ;)**

 **I hope youre all enjoying so far!**

 **importchic: thank you for being a loyal reader. i appreciate you!**


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes peel open and it is dark, but not pitch black. I am warm underneath the covers of Ronan's bed. Fast asleep to my right Is a naked Ronan with his back turned to me. I smile softly at his vulnerable state.

Also, his muscular physique is to die for.

Staring at the ceiling, flickering my eyes open and close, I can't help but ponder. Though my time span here has been short, I feel Ronan growing on me. And my evolved feelings for him unquestionably clouds my judgement. I have had many experiences with men over the years, but Ronan is different.

Can I really see myself residing on this ship or perhaps a home planet of the kree?

Although I have had my fair share of travels, I love Earth. I don't have many friends, however, it will be important I say my goodbyes.

Who am I kidding?

I've slept with Ronan once and I am already laying awake planning my future with him.

Go to bed Alyssa.

I drift off back to sleep.

* * *

Many hours later, I wake, being brought back to reality. The room is brighter this time and I no longer have a companion beside me. I'm assuming Ronan is either in his immense office or his unnecessary throne room.

Sitting up, I allow the covers to fall to my lap, revealing my breasts as I stretch my limbs. Inhaling the coolness in the air, a familiar scent lurks under my nostrils.

My senses trace the scent. I learn that there is kree blood filled to rim in a chalice atop the bedside table.

It's the little things.

I sip slowly and savor every drop. Though, I do crave the taste human blood. The feeling's like specifically craving chocolate cake but there's none in reach. So, you settle with the blueberry muffin your mom just baked as a substitute for your sweet craving. Not exactly what you asked for, but it'll suffice.

My feet meets with the cold flooring and I find my personal bag below. I steal my toiletries from my bag, proceeding with my morning routine in Ronan's bathroom.

After getting dressed in a fresh pair of attire, I exit the bedroom. Two sakaaran guards are standing watch. "Where's Ronan?" I ask.

"This way." A guard says and proceeds to lead me to where the kree is, which is his office.

He seems to be studying a holographic screen in a language I cannot decipher. His eyes glance over at me as I sit beside him in my familiar chair.

"Hi." I greet softly.

"How was your slumber?" Ronan smirks, eyes still focusing on the screen.

I sigh in contentment. "Pretty amazing. And thanks for the _breakfast_. Sooner or later though, I'm going to need human blood. I mean I appreciate _yours_ , but I've been used to drinking human blood for nearly a century."

Ronan exhales before responding. "That will be arranged, Alyssa. Patience."

Hell. Yeah.

After a minute of silence, I break it. "So are we going to talk about yesterday?"

Ronan snaps his head to me. "What is there to discuss?" He asks.

I don't know where to start.

I'm overly aware that Ronan's not one to open up, however, some reassurance will be pleasant. It's what any woman would want.

"Well, I wasn't lying. Just to let you know, I really did mean what I said." I glance at my lap nervously before continuing, peering at him through my lashes. "Did you mean what you said?"

Ronan briefly narrows his eyes as if trying to recollect the last few words he spoke to me in his bedroom. He took an exasperated breath before answering, waking my nerves. "You are foolish to speculate that I speak untruthfully, Alyssa."

I take that as a yes.

Holy shit.

"That's nice to hear." I say rather calmly. Internally, I am intoxicated with joy and relief. I have an absolute desire to sit across Ronan's lap and drown his face is kisses. However, I'm too prideful to act so naively. Instead, I smile ear to ear and Ronan continues on with his work.

"So any word on the whereabouts of the orb? And the traitor?"

"Aggravatingly not."

"Oh. Well can I help with anything?" I rise to my feet, carelessly propping my bottom over the table, allowing my legs to dangle freely. "I mean I haven't done much except-"

"NO." Ronan glances up at me with fire in his eyes.

I sigh dramatically, knowing I'm just going to be sitting here in boredom. "Fine then."

"What is the reason for your childish exhalation?"

"Come here." I did a _come here_ motion with my finger.

"You dare give me orders."

"Oh don't be all warlordy with me."

The legs of Ronan's chair slides across the flooring and he rises to his feet, coming face to face with me.

Suddenly, his hand grasps my neck and I inhale sharply, though unafraid. His expression is again unreadable. We stare into each other's soul for what feels like forever.

In slow motion, I raise my arm and grab ahold of his wrist that's leveled with my neck. I softly pull his grasp away, lifting his palm up to my cheek and he starts to stroke my cheek with his knuckles once I relax my hand to the side.

From my observations, it's clearly apparent that Ronan is not a fan of someone having authority of him. When I try to take on that role for a brief moment, it doesn't please him, yet he eventually warms up to it.

The kree before me causes butterflies to tickle my stomach from his soft touch alone. My eyes begin to flicker from his eyes to his lips and my lips part slightly while I await for Ronan to lean in to kiss me. A line appears between his brows as he takes in my expression.

"Lock the door." I whisper. But before Ronan can begin to respond, we are unfortunately disrupted by Nebula and I let out an exasperated scoff.

"Ronan." Nebula announces.

Ronan clenches his jaw from feeling a flash of irritation, straightening his hand to his side. "What is the purpose of your disruption, _Nebula_." He spat her name like filth, turning his head to scowl at her.

Nebula appears to shake off his annoyance with her. "We've received a message about the location of the orb." Since I'm aware that this news is important, Ronan's attention to me will now be ceased, so I shoot myself off of the table, setting my feet to the floor.

"Proceed." An intrigued Ronan responds, shifting to completely face Nebula.

"It is in Knowhere." Nebula states.

"W-where?" I chime in, but end up evidently ignored.

"I assumed you've advised our pilots to make course." Ronan implies to Nebula. "Yes Ronan. They are already on it."

* * *

The breathtaking scenery of the galaxy is something I could never see myself becoming used to. In Ronan's throne room, I take in the sight through his gigantic floor to ceiling window while he sits on his throne, possibly pondering about what awaits us in Knowhere. It is a comforting silence this time around and I let out a hum from the serenity.

Goosebumps would rise over my skin every now and then from the cool air in this massive space. The scent is of a mixture of freshly polished metal and mint leaves. An intriguing combination.

"I've noticed you favor the view." Ronan's robust, thick voice is heard behind me down the catwalk. He surprises me with his statement because between he and I, he's normally not the one to start off a conversation this minor. I often wonder what thoughts roam inside of his cranium. For one, what is the first word that comes to mind when he catches a glimpse of me?

The first word to pop up in my mind at first glance is _wow_. Though I've known Ronan for such a short length of time, I'm beginning to feel that I'm falling for this mysterious _man_. Not enough words can explain my reasoning but one thing's for certain, I can't imagine how monotonous my life would've been if I have never taken this mission.

"I mean come on, Ronan. It's stunning." I admit. The sounds of Ronan's heavy footsteps approaching behind me echoes my surroundings.

"As you are." He mumbles.

Did he just compliment me?

I spin around to face him. I need to hear and see him repeat it. "What was that?" I ask, tilting my head.

"The galaxy." He raises his chin in the air, continuing his strides. "It is indeed stunning as you say." His mouth formed into a line, peering at me from head to toe.

You don't have to be prideful around me _,_ Ronan _._

I roll my eyes and turn my back to him with my hands on my hips, clearing my throat before I change the subject. "So Knowhere is a _unique_ name for a planet." I mention with sarcasm. "What's it like?" From the corner of my eye, I can see Ronan towering beside me, peering through the glass with me.

If only he would hug me from behind _._ I'd love a hug _._

"It is not a planet of luxury. Once we arrive to that repulsive planet, you are to stay close to me. Your surroundings cannot be trusted." He says with a hint of concern

"I won't leave your side." I swallow. The way Ronan described Knowhere shoots me with disquietude. It brings back the memory of the last time I stepped foot off of the Dark Aster. I was stabbed. I've now come to feel that this ship is my safe haven.

I'll be sure this time not to leave Ronan's side. Not even for a split second.

"Your fear is not necessary, Alyssa." Ronan mentions as if he can hear my rapid heart beat with his very own ears. "In my possession, you are safe." _Safe._ My chest suddenly rises and falls at a relaxed manner from Ronan's reassurance of my safety. I'm relieved he didn't scold me from the incident at the Kyln. I needed to hear those comforting words.

Ronan turns on his heel and I follow beside him, my hands relaxed at my sides. No words were exchanged during our stroll down the long walkway. Halfway through, I peer up at him, unable to hide my grin as happiness swells within me. Ronan The Accuser is the cause of it.

Once I catch him glancing at me from the corner of his eye, the corners of my lips quirk up. "Hey." I greet. Ronan turned his head towards my direction and tilts his chin, gazing into my fluttering eyes momentarily before shifting his view back to front and center. I'm glad that he didn't whine about me staring at him. In fact, I already craved to be underneath him again.

One step from reaching Ronan's throne, I unexpectedly feel his large hand brush the small of my back as a gesture to stand beside it. My breath hitches in my throat from the abrupt motion. I clear my throat to conceal it.

"No." A seated Ronan says as I'm standing beside his throne. "Sit." He waved his hand gracefully towards the arm rest.

Can I sit on your lap?

I snort, smirking. "Even better." As I am shuffling to sit on the arm rest, Nebula marches in. Her expression seems puzzled. It's most likely because she sees that I'm privileged enough to be so near to Ronan's throne.

"Ronan," Nebula starts, "We have reached our destination. Necrocraft pilots are ready to board on your call."

* * *

 **Guest: So sorry it took me a long time to post! I haven't been feeling motivated lately.**

 **Your comments usually keep me more motivated to write and post sooner :) I love hearing my readers feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm aboard a Necrocraft with Ronan, Nebula and a handful of Sakaaran soldiers. Over a dozen others trail us to Knowhere. Ronan always ensures to be prepared for the worst.

I continue to eavesdrop on Ronan and Nebula's conversation concerning the orb. The information that I've gathered is that an anonymous message was sent about Gamora and a handful of her allies have the orb in Knowhere. They plan on selling it to some guy named The Collector.

My curiosity further gets the best of me as I bud in the conversation and ask Ronan who exactly The Collector is. Supposedly, he is known for owning the largest collection of unique interstellar objects and beings in the galaxy. He even pays a generous amount of money for them too.

Now I peer out of the window and learn that we are becoming closer and closer to the mystery planet. From the distance, it doesn't look as large as I expected. Well, not as a large as Earth. It is surrounded by thick clouds colored of forest green and mustard yellow.

The planet is oddly shaped. Once I've gotten a better focus of it, I start to detect that the structure resembles a skull. Even from afar I already feel a vibe that Knowhere will not be added to my top 5 list.

Another difference I spot as we are now approaching is that there are various entrances to get inside this planet. It's not made entirely of flat land like most are.

Now we are entering the inside of the skull.

"Remember my orders, Alyssa." Ronan brushes past me with heavy strides, standing beside the exit. I instinctively follow him.

"Of course." I respond. The Necrocraft lands abruptly and I am thankful for being able to maintain my balance.

The doors drop open and Ronan proceeds down the walkway without a backwards glance. My pace is rather slower than his due to me taking in my surroundings. Crowds of aliens are running in all sorts of directions away from Ronan and his crew. I'm abnormally becoming used to cowering herds.

I can see why Ronan thinks of this planet as repulsive. It definitely lacks luxury and pizzazz. This dump definitely needs a makeover.

As my boots set foot on the grounds of Knowhere, an extremely buff, bald alien man stands out to me with rage in his eyes aimed at Ronan. The base of his skin is washed of a grey-ish blue with red, raised lines of distinct designs scattered all over his body. "Ronan The Accuser!" He calls out, arms spread like an eagle, positioned to fight with a large blade in each hand.

"You are the one who transmitted the message?" Ronan asks, unphased.

Where is Gamora?

"You killed my wife, you killed my daughter!" His tone is infused with fury.

"Really Ronan." I nag, shaking my head in disapproval. Every godforsaken time I leave the Dark Aster, there's always someone seeking vengeance.

"A-Alyssa?!" A somewhat familiar male voice calls out to me as if in shock. I blink rapidly and glance around in bewilderment. There's no way anyone here knows me. "ALYSSA! ALYSSA! IT'S ME!" He calls again and I bring my focus to wherever the voice originated. This calling seems to catch Ronan's attention too, but the man with the blades didn't seem disrupted by it.

I soon discover that the male voice belongs to a fellow terran I've met on my previous mission on Xandar.

 _Peter Quill._

My jaw practically drops to the floor and my eyes wanted to pop out of its socket. "Peter?" In my state of shock, his name spills out my mouth before I could stop myself. I take a step forward. He is in just as much shock as me because his expression practically mirrors mine.

Ronan snaps his head backwards towards me, clenching his jaw and flaring his nostrils. I can sense that he's burning with anger, but I'm unsure as to why.

I bring my focus back to Peter and he is now being dragged away by… _Gamora_? "Peter, we have to go!" She shouts in desperation.

What the hell?

They're working together?

So Peter is... _Star-Lord_?

Shit. Now I can see why Ronan is mad.

He probably assumes I've been playing dumb about knowing Peter AKA Star-Lord AKA the outlaw that stole the orb on Morag.

I mean, Peter never mentioned his dorky nickname when I met him because we were too busy discussing about what he's been missing on Earth and almost everything I needed to know about Xandar.

Besides, nobody's first instinct when having a conversation is asking about nicknames. So how the hell was I supposed to know?

"Gamora is escaping with the orb!" Nebula panickingly announces to Ronan.

"Ronan, let me explain." I throw my hands up in defense as I take slow, careful steps backwards. Knowing him, he can snap at any given moment.

Ronan starts taking deadly strides towards my direction. "Nebula. Retrieve the orb." He orders. Nebula begins shouting to the Sakaaran soldiers in an alien language and they all take off in the Necrocraft behind me.

"Enough!" The buff alien shouts, lacking patience as he darts towards Ronan, who fails to reach me.

Ronan swiftly ducks to block the alien's hit from behind, scorching me a I'll-deal-with-you-later type of look before he turns to fight off that brute.

I keep a close distance, seating myself over an unoccupied metal box while this fight takes it course. Which shouldn't last long since Ronan is incredibly tough and all.

As I ponder, I do hope Ronan grants me the chance to explain. Only then he will understand. But if he allows his anger to get the best of him, I don't know how I'll handle it. It didn't exactly go great last time.

Will Ronan hurt me with his words?

Will he hurt me physically?

Will he ignore me for days?

Will he go after Peter and kill him?

Dear god I hope he doesn't. Peter's more to me than just a passing acquaintance. We did sleep together that one time, but I didn't think I'd ever run into him again. Especially in this type of predicament.

A forceful splash brings my worry to a pause. I see Ronan with a satisfied expression staring down at a small, raised pool of thick, yellow liquid. I'm guessing he killed that assailant and threw his body in there.

I carefully stand up with a poker face, prepared for whatever wrath Ronan chooses to bring out. Ronan marches towards me, eyes blazing. Instead of cowering before him, I stand my ground, letting out a deep breath. "Before you do or say anything. Let me explain."

Instead of granting me an explanation, Ronan holds me by the throat and violently slams my back against the wall behind me. His hands feel like ice as they close in around my small neck. "There is nothing for you to explain, terran." Ronan spat. The irate look in his eyes horrified me. I fight back instinctively to release his grip, but he's too powerful. My vampire strength is no use compared to the kree. "You withheld information from me." He adds.

"Please...let...go..." The words struggle to escape my mouth. My lungs begin to burn from the lack of air, so I reach to claw at his face, but my arms aren't long enough. Suddenly, the loud roar of the Necrocraft sounds, landing a few feet away behind Ronan. The doors fall open.

"Nothing you say matters to me anymore." He draws his mouth back in a snarl, grip now loosening. "You. Are. Nothing." His icy words stab at my heart. How could he treat me this way? First he refers to me as _terran_ and now he says I am _nothing_.

A tear streams down my cheek. Ronan removes his hand and I allow myself to fall, landing on my hands and knees as I choke to regain normal breathing. My view remains on the ground as bursts of tears start to uncontrollably escape my eyes, dripping to small puddles before me.

I am disappointed with myself, allowing someone like him to have control of my emotions.

My heart clenches while I repeat Ronan's harsh reaction in my head like a broken record. I bring my hands to my face and sob in a frenzy, positioning myself to sit on my behind.

Once I finally clear my hands from my face, I can't even believe my very eyes as I see the doors of the Necrocraft closing. "No!" I quickly stand and vampire speed towards the Necrocraft, but it is in the air before I can get to it. "Fuck you, Ronan!"

I can't believe he's really leaving me.

He's leaving me on this stupid planet.

No. No. No.

He wouldn't do this.

He's just trying to teach me a lesson.

He'll be back in seconds.

Before my very own eyes, I notice the Necrocraft diminishing in the distance by the second. My chin trembles and I allow myself a moment to weep again in a pathetic, slouched posture.

After everything that Ronan and I have been through, I never imagined him abandoning me. Now I am here alone to fend for myself. I feel like a complete moron for falling for him.

A rough hand meets with my shoulder, causing me to flinch and gaze upwards. I sloppily wipe my tears with the backs of my hands. "What do you want?" I sniffle. Comforting me is a humanoid tree who stands roughly 8 feet tall. He has arms, legs and even eyes. Large doll eyes.

His slim mouth flashes me a warm smile. "I am Groot."

I eye him, observant. He didn't seem to want to cause me harm. At least I hope. "Hi Groot." He pats my shoulder before straightening his arm at his side. "I'm Alyssa."

Groot nods. "So what now?" I ask.

"I am Groot." He replies.

"Um okay?" I blink twice, puzzled.

What's his deal?

I place my hands on my hips and watch as Groot makes his way towards the yellow pool. He retrieves the alien man who went after Ronan. "Oh. He's your friend?" I ask as I see Groot extend his long, stick finger to stab him in the chest followed by releasing it. Groot's friend excessively coughs out the yellow liquid.

A space pod lands close by and out comes a raccoon. A talking raccoon with a smart mouth. The galaxy just gets weirder and weirder.

These next few minutes I learn that the talking raccoon doesn't even know he's a raccoon and that his name is Rocket. I also learn that Ronan's attacker's name is Drax and that supposedly Ronan killed his wife and daughter so he's out to get revenge. I'm so furious with Ronan right now that I don't give a damn what happens to him.

They asked about my story, so I kept it short and straight to the point. " _I am from earth and was sent on a mission for the orb, but Ronan offered me more money to help him get it. I fell for him, but things went south, so he ended up abandoning me here. So now I'm heartbroken and pissed."_

The trio also knows Peter Quill and Gamora. They've grouped together in selling the orb to The Collector for a very large amount of money, but it went to shit because his attendant raised hell when she got a hold of it.

Peter, Gamora and Rocket were off to find a way to get the orb in the hands of the Nova Corps, but Nebula and the Sakaarans battled to retrieve the orb. Ronan's team prevailed.

Just outside of Knowhere, Nebula ended up demolishing Gamora's pod and Peter risked his life to save hers. Then, the duo were captured by a gang called Ravagers.

I am currently aboard Peter's spaceship, the Milano, tagging alongside Groot, Rocket and Drax to rescue Peter and Gamora. I'm actually quite thrilled to reunite with Peter. I'm okay with Gamora too. She was never ill willed towards me like her sister Nebula.

Thinking about Nebula brings me to think of my time at the Dark Aster, which then leads to Ronan crossing my mind. Now I'm fighting the urge of bursting into tears. I'm utterly hurt from his choice of actions because I truly believed we had something.

* * *

 _MEANWHILE_...

Your deceit, according to Ronan, enraged him on a level no one ever has. But since he's had some time to calm his rage, he realized that he didn't even permit you the least bit of an explanation. He allowed his anger to get the best of him again. It took over his entire being.

 _Possibly you lied out of fear?_ He thought to himself.

That moment he had his hand wrapped around your throat, he was _hurting._ He didn't know how else to react to the news. No one has ever brought that emotion out of Ronan The Accuser. Until you.

Ronan watched Knowhere through the window until it was the size of an ant. " _It's only you…I won't leave your side…"_ Your exquisite voice infiltrated his mind and the lingering ghost of your touch starts to haunt him.

"Nebula. Turn the necrocraft around, I must retrieve the Terran." Ronan orders.

Nebula nearly reels back in her seat, narrowing her eyes. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes." He pauses, taking a deep breath. "She is of importance to me." He doesn't know what came over him, but he now feels that he needs you by his side. Always.

Nebula's eyes widen in shock. She's unreservedly aware that Ronan provided special treatment for you. It puzzled her everyday because she believes you're a waste of space and aren't of use. But what wholly surprised her is hearing Ronan's minor confession spill out of his mouth. The Sakaaran soldiers aboard the same Necrocraft are also surprised.

Everyone in the galaxy assumes that Ronan's black heart is incapable of love and compassion. For many years he even believed it as well. But you are the exception. No one. Not even Ronan himself will ever know why.

Though the orb is now in his possession, he's putting his use for it to a halt until you are obtained.

Upon landing, Ronan prepared himself for the worst. Whether it be your outrage by cursing and shouting at him for abandoning you or seeing your swollen, puffy eyes from continuously crying like a lost child.

The doors drop open in the exact location from previously. A mentally prepared Ronan exits alone only to regrettably find the surrounded area is a ghost town. Not a living creature is in sight. Especially you.

His fury springs to life. "Nebula!" Ronan's shouting nearly shakes the ground.

Nebula rushes to him and scans her surroundings to see what the fuss is about. "Where could she have gone?" Nebula asks. Ronan asked himself the very same question.

"Find her." Ronan commands in a threatening, low tone.

* * *

As I am gazing out the window, I take in the endlessly remarkable view of the galaxy before me. It reminds me much of being aboard the Dark Aster. I sigh. Once upon a time it was a happy memory.

"So Alyssa." Rocket snaps me out of it. "Drax tells me you know Quill."

"Yeah." I turn and take long strides to the nearest bench, crossing one leg over the other. "We're just friends."

Rocket lets out a hum, raising a brow. "How'd you two terrans meet?"

"Well I met him a long time ago when I was sent on a mission on Xandar." Shit. Speaking of missions, I wonder if my old boss, Randall is wondering what the hell I've been up to or if he moved on to employ someone else.

"And then?"

"What do you mean, _and then_?"

"You're not foolin' me, Alyssa. You have a pretty face. Plus, Quill's no saint."

"Rocket. I have no idea what you're talking about." I know where he's going with this but I'm just going to continue to play dumb. It's nobody's business.

"Mmhmm." Rocket crosses his arms over his chest, slowly nodding in head as if in humorous disbelief. "Where you're sittin'. Is that where you two fu-"

"What is this discussion?" Drax appears out of the blue and I flinch.

"Nothin' much." Rocket starts casually, "just trying to find out where Alyssa and Quill have banged in this ship." My eyes widen at Rocket and I have a dying need to kick him.

Drax lets out a loud bellow of laughter that nearly shakes the ship.

Rocket snorts. "Is that why Ronan abandoned you? He was pissed that you slept with Quill?"

"No! That's not why!" My irritation flares. I land on my feet and start to walk off as far as I can from the two.

"So you're not denying that you slept with Quill." Rocket adds.

"Shut up, Rocket!" I shout with my back still turned down the corridor. I slept with Peter one time and it meant nothing to me. All I want to do is forget all about it and focus on rescuing my friend.

I find a spot that's far away and quiet, which is Peter's bunker. Laying on my side, my head rests on his small pillow, hoping that he's cleaned it recently. I start to stare blankly at the wall ahead of me and an unwelcoming feeling starts to creep up on me.

I miss Ronan's humongous bed.

Dammit. I miss Ronan.

* * *

 **importchic:** **Thank** **you** **again** **for** **remaining a loyal reader!**

 **guest: no problem :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_FLASHBACK..._

 _Randall sent me here to Xandar again for a mission, which is to send an important message to a specific Xandarian._

 _My mission is now completed with proof transferred to Randall, so I find it as the perfect opportunity to stay back for a bit and allow myself the chance to explore._

 _Here I am, in this wide open city with blue skies, enjoying this moment to myself as I alien watch. The residents here are exceptionally diverse compared to back at Earth._

" _Ya know. There's more things to do here than people watch." A male voice of a midwestern accent says beside me._

" _What?" I lay my eyes on him, stunned. He's the first to ever acknowledge me here. He looks like a Caucasian terran but I could be wrong. He isn't ugly either._

" _I'm Peter Quill." He straightens his arm towards me. "Or you can call me S-"_

" _Alyssa. Nice to meet you." My hand meets his in a handshake. "Do know any places nearby that serve fun,_ intoxicating _liquids?" I honestly am not sure if aliens know the word_ alcohol _._

 _He flashes a puzzled expression. "Like...alcohol?"_

 _Oh._

" _Yeah that!" I respond with excitement._

" _Of course I do." Peter smirks. "I can take you there."_

" _Great."_

* * *

 _PRESENT DAY..._

Slowly and reluctantly, I uncover my face. I blink, close my eyes and blink again. I feel a large hand caressing my shoulder. "Alyssa. Alyssa wake up." He whispers.

Within seconds of realizing I was unconscious, I sit up, eyes wide. "Holy shit. Peter?"

"In the flesh." He says with confidence.

"How do you two even know each other?" Gamora asks curiously. Peter and I glance at each other awkwardly.

"Oh I know." Rocket starts, "they-"

I immediately speak before the raccoon has a chance to add on."We met a long time ago on Xandar. I was on a mission."

"A mission alright." The raccoon chimes in again with evident sarcasm. Peter flashes a smirk.

I have a desperate need to change the subject to more important matters. "Anyways. I'm confused. I thought you and Gamora were captured. What did I miss?"

"Everything's good now, Alyssa. They're on our side." Peter reassures me. "But answer me this. Why in the _hell_ were you with Ronan?"

I am on my feet, taking steps away from the bunker, momentarily closing my eyes before responding. "Oh you know, a mission that turned into a love story." My shoulders lift to a shrug.

"What?!" Peter's eyes widen. Gamora scoffs in disgust.

"And Ronan The Accuser being the cretin that he already is," Drax appears from the dark, catching everyone by surprise, "broke her heart."

"I am Groot." Groot nods.

"Groot says he saw the entire altercation happen back in Knowhere." Rocket adds.

Well that's embarrassing. My eyes start to drift downwards as I replay the unfortunate scenario in my head. Damn you Ronan for getting to me.

"Ronan's a frickin maniac. You do know that he wants to destroy an entire planet, right?" Peter furrows his brows.

"I know I know." I give a dismissive wave of my hand. "I don't feel like talking about him anymore. Okay?"

Peter steps towards me in long strides, bringing his palms to my cheeks, examining my irises intensely. "Are you on drugs? Did he drug you?"

"Get your hands off of me." I scoff, grabbing him by the wrists to pull his hands off. "I'm not drugged. It's over between us anyways. Hence, the reason I'm here."

"Okay fine fine. I believe you."

"Good." I raise a brow. "So what now?"

A sudden commotion sounds in our direction. "Well well well. What do we have here." His voice is made of a raspy, southern accent. He has bright blue skin, fiery red eyes and an odd mohawk.

I narrow my eyes. "You must be…" The last word lingers as I'm hinting an introduction.

"Alyssa, this is Yondu." Peter chimes in. "Yondu, this is my friend, Alyssa."

"Aren't you a pretty little thang." Yondu strides his tongue over his teeth and I roll my eyes in disgust. "What's your use?"

"Alyssa over here will be very useful in stopping Ronan." Peter replies for me.

"How so?"

"They were practically a couple, but then Ronan broke her heart really bad. I'm sure she'd love to get her revenge." Peter flickers his eyes at me and I can tell by his expression that he's partly lying to protect me. "And...She's obviously been on the Dark Aster so that'll help us with our plan."

More like, I'd love to go home.

Shit. I just realized my belongings are still on the Dark Aster.

Oh well.

I clear my throat to bring their attention to me, sugar coating my statement. "Peter's right. And I can distract Ronan if it's necessary. He won't hurt me." Although I'm lying, uneasiness starts settling in my stomach at the thought of even being involved in whatever plan they're cooking. Mainly because they won't win. Ronan's army is unquestionably massive.

Yondu accepts my assistance and welcomes me to join their clan. We part ways inside the Ravagers' immense quarters.

Peter guides me to the room while Gamora and everyone else wander off elsewhere. As we pass by handfuls of Ravagers, I notice that many of them are made of different species, wearing red leather uniforms. Very distinct compared to Ronan's army consisting of Sakaarans.

"Sorry Alyssa, our group has to share this room." Peter apologies as we enter the room consisting of one twin size bed. "It's not much. But it's somethin'."

"It's fine, Peter. Sleepovers are fun." I gave a soft smile to his apologetic face. He must think I'm high maintenance or something.

"You're welcome to sleep in The Milano if you'd like."

"Honestly. This is fine." I plant my bottom on the springy mattress.

"Alrighty. If ya say so."

"So." I switch subjects. "Why'd they kidnap you in the first place? They're after the orb too?"

"Well yeah, who isn't." He shrugs his shoulders. "And I happened to leave out a minor detail when we met."

"Which is?"

"I was raised by these people. Well Yondu mostly." My brows furrow at Peters response and he continues, "Yup. He abducted me from Earth when I was a kid right after my mother died from cancer."

"Oh my god." My eyes widen and I feel a pit in my stomach. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Peter shrugs his shoulders and my body relaxes. "That was twenty somethin' years ago. I've grown to like my life. I get to go to different planets and such."

"Hey, you know what's a crazy coincidence?" A random thought appears in my mind. Peter's curiosity seems to pique and he sits down beside me, allowing me to continue, "Right after you took the orb from Morag, I was there and saw your ship fly off. I just didn't notice it was your ship at first since my mind was so wrapped up on my mission."

His pupil's flared. "Wow Alyssa. Think about how different things would have turned out if we ran into each other there."

I snickered, eyes falling to the floor. "Yeah, I wouldn't have fallen for Ronan." Suddenly a wave of sadness hits me. Peter seems to sense it, placing a hand over my knee in silence.

After a brief moment of silent wallowing, I rise to my feet. "Hey Peter. I need a favor."

"What is it?"

I sigh before answering, glancing at the floor. "When all of this is over, I need you to take me back home. To Terra."

"Ha." He chuckles darkly, standing. "That's if we make it out alive."

"Peter." I warn.

"Okay okay. Sorry." He places his hands up in defense. "You have my word."

"Thank you." I suddenly advance to him, wrapping my arms around him for a hug. He hesitates at first being caught by surprise, but merely a second later, he welcomes it, bringing me in closer.

"Rough day, huh?"

Yes. I needed this.

"Yeah." I inhale deeply from the comfort and am startled by the uncomfortable feeling of my throat constricting, so I pull away, nervously swallowing.

"I think we should go find the others now."

Peter narrows his eyes at me, fleetingly examining me as I'm softly caressing my throat. "Alyssa, if you need blood, you can just ask me."

"What?" I ask, astounded.

"Come on. I didn't forget that you're a blood sucker. Have it at." He extends his naked wrist towards me.

I glance from his wrists to his eyes, contemplating. "I'm fine, Peter. I don't need it right now."

"Alyssa. I don't mind. Seriously." Peter takes a step forward, bringing his wrist up to my lips. "You're going to need your strength."

I place my bottom lip in between my teeth before finally accepting his kind offer. Carefully, I grab his his pulsating wrist and bring it towards my open mouth. My throat is on fire and my heart is racing. It feels like forever since I've last had a taste of human blood.

Finally, my teeth sinks into Peter's skin and he lets out a wince in pain. The exhilarating taste of his sweet blood revives me and the natural high kicks in.

As much as I am dreading it, I pull away after this brief moment of bliss. I didn't want Peter passing out on me.

I sigh in utter delight, licking my lips clean, grinning at the man before me. "Thank you, Peter. I didn't realize how much I needed that." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a piece of cloth, wrapping it around his wounds.

"I'm not gonna lie, I found that a little kinky." He says with a glimmer of humor and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Peter. Alyssa." Gamora appears under the threshold. Perfect timing. "Everyone is eating now."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is pretty short. It's more like a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoyed reading anyways! Also, I know the flashnack was pretty brief, but I had a weird need to add it.**

 **importchic: Ronan's such a meanie :(**

 **lolurnotminyoongi: Thank you for your kind words! Means a lot!**

 **Guest: Awww I appreciate that you took the time to read my story! Glad that my vampire didn't come off twilight-y to you lol**


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am in the wide open cafeteria with Peter, his friends and the Ravagers, who are enjoying their mediocre meals, voices echoing loudly in this space. It was quite easy for me to ignore the looks I am getting from many of the Ravager men since my mind is occupied by a fellow kree warlord.

My elbow is placed over the table and my cheek is resting on my palm. After minutes of swirling my fork around the unappetizing food, I set it down beside my plate as I decide to excuse myself.

"Hey, I'll be back." I abruptly stand.

"You alright, Alyssa? Need me to go with you?" Peter asks with a full mouth, evidently concerned.

"Peter, she is a grown woman." Gamora answers for me and I find it as my cue to stride down the empty hallway. "Leave her be."

"Yeah Quill. You need to take it easy on her." Rocket implies. "If she can handle _being_ with Ronan, I'm pretty sure she can handle being alone for a minute."

"You know, you two don't know her like I do. You practically just met her." Peter glances at Rocket and Gamora sitting straight ahead of him. Drax and Groot decide to mind their business, eating their meal.

Meanwhile, I roam down the hallway until the voices from the cafeteria cancels out and I sit on the cold, metal flooring with my back leaning against the wall. I take in a deep breath to aid in calming my creeping anxiety. But distressing cogitation welcomes itself instead.

What Ronan and I had, was it even real?

Or was I just one of his many sexual encounters?

Is there already another woman underneath him?

Perhaps a woman of his kind?

Like a kree woman?

These absurd thoughts causes me to be sick to my stomach. My eyes annoyingly well up and tears begin to plummet down my cheek. I briskly wipe them away with the back of my hands in a sloppy manner. I groan, vexed from my frail state because of an alien I barely even know.

Get yourself together.

Ronan tossed me aside like trash.

I am a vampire and I have nothing but time.

Time to find another lover.

Ronan is just a passerby.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps approach. I clear my throat and stand, playing with my cuticles, pretending my pathetic moment didn't just happen a minute ago. Seeing a figure from the corner of my eye, I look up and see Peter.

"What's up?" I ask in a casual tone.

"Alyssa. What is going on with you?"

My brows snap together. "N-nothing. I'm fine. It was just really loud in there."

"Do you need more of my blood?" He whispers, glancing around nervously in case anyone is in earshot. Though, I didn't care if anyone knows that I'm a vampire. Maybe then they'll be afraid of me instead of looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

"No. I had plenty today."

Peter folds his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at me as if an idea crossed his mind. "You're thinking about that blue bastard again. Aren't ya?"

I flicker my eyes away before answering, placing my hands over my hips. "Okay yes. I was." My shoulders lift to a shrug. "But I'm over him now."

"Dammit, Alyssa. I don't know what kind of spell he had you under, but he's a frickin' monster. Think of all the innocent xandarians he's killed."

Shame on me.

"You think I don't know that, Peter? I-I don't want to talk about him anymore. You're just making it worse." I shake my head in exasperation and march away, arms clenched into fists.

Peter expeditiously seizes my wrist, eyes bored into mine. "Alyssa I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all riled up." I huff in response, clenching my jaw. "I have a secret stash if you wanna drink."

My hardened expression diminishes, altering to an elevated one. "You read my mind, Peter Quill." The corner of my lip quirks up and Peter releases his clutch on me.

Peter sends me to the bedroom and he disappears to find his secret stash of alcohol. After a few minutes, he returns with a smile and a 750ml clear glass bottle. It is filled ¼ of the way with a brown liquid.

Peter sits beside me on the foot of the bed and hands me the bottle. "Here. You need it first." He snorts.

I accept and bring the bottle to my lips, allowing the warm, intoxicating substance to run down my esophagus. The taste is very similar to bourbon.

I hand the bottle back to Peter and a loud thud is heard from a far distance outside the opened bedroom door. "They must be roughing eachother up out there. Happens all the time. All in good fun." Peter comments before taking a swig.

Merely a minute later, another thud is heard. "Geez." I add, taking the bottle from Peter to allow myself another sip.

There is a sound of someone bolting down the hall in our direction and I keep my eyes fixated at the threshold from pure curiosity.

The Ravagers must be really bored to be playing this rough.

Much to my surprise, Gamora appears and she seems out of breath. "You morons! Yondu and I were wondering where you two have been!"

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern, placing the bottle on the bedside table. Gamora's frantic expression is surely hard to miss.

"Gamora, what happened?" Peter stands and I follow suit.

Gamora glares at me, turning her back, advancing down the hall. "Follow me! And hurry!"

Peter and I glimpse at each other with puzzled faces before scurrying behind Gamora.

As we approach the cafeteria, I hear a loud, husky voice resonate. "I will not ask you all again! Where. Is. She."

I stop in my tracks once I discover who the voice belongs to. Gamora and Peter enter the cafeteria without a backwards glance.

 _Ronan._

"Hey dude. Alyssa doesn't wanna see you." Peter states calmly.

"Where is she?" Ronan asks in a dangerously low tone. Peter refrains from flickering his eyes at me.

I notice the handful of injured Ravagers, positively due to Ronan's arrival. I did not want to risk anyone else getting hurt, so I suck up the courage to make my presence known, no matter how much I am dreading it. Slowly but surely, I saunter inside. My blinking starts to match my fastened heart rate.

Entering, my heart skips a beat at the kree merely 20 feet away from me. My lips part and I am unable to speak. Instead, I am staring into those intense violet eyes. I am dumbfounded that Ronan is here in the flesh. _For me._

"Alyssa." My name rolling across Ronan's tongue causes me to intake a sharp breath. "I have come for you." Though my insides are leaping with joy that he's come back for me, I can't help but replay the unfortunate scenario of Ronan's large hands around my throat and being abandoned.

"Well i'm staying." I respond in a disheartened tone.

Ronan fleetingly narrows his eyes at me as if appalled by my negative reaction. "All of you. Leave us!" He orders, eyes still boring into mine.

"You heard Master Ronan!" Korath shouts to everyone. Being too focused on Ronan, I didn't even notice Korath and the numerous Sakaarans scattered in the cafeteria. Korath and the Sakaarans begin to escort everyone out in a rough manner. Many of them are exchanging negative remarks and glares.

"My _friends_ can stay." I add, taking a few steps closer to Ronan with my chin held high. To my surprise, Ronan did not protest. But as I'm glancing over my shoulder, I did notice Groot, Drax and Gamora exit the vicinity.

"Alyssa. Why must you act like a child?" Ronan grimaces.

"Seriously?" I scoff. "You idiot! You left me!"

"But only for a brief period." Ronan begins to pace slowly. "I returned to Knowhere for you, however, you have already retreated to this _pitiful_ place." Ronan flashes a disgusted look from corner to corner before turning on his heel. "Come. We will further discuss this on my ship." He makes his way to exit, but I do not follow.

"I'm not going with you, Ronan." Every ounce of my being wants to go with him, but I cannot allow him the satisfaction, especially after everything he put me through.

Ronan slowly turns back around, stepping towards me, balling his hands into fists as he bites back his frustration. "I do not have time for your nonsense. There are other prime matters I must tend to immediately."

Peter takes large strides, using himself as a barrier between us two, lips drawing back in a snarl. "Dude. She's staying with us."

Before I could blink, Peter is being thrown across the room, roughly landing on his back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" I violently shout at the silent kree. My first thought is to vampire speed to Peter's aid, but Rocket already beat me to it. Instead, I use all the strength I can muster, shoving at Ronan's chest while the anger floods my veins. I only succeed in the kree sliding backwards a few inches. He's a wall of hard muscle. "Dumbass!" I shove at him again, but it's the same frustrating outcome as he remains still like a statue with an indecipherable expression. It's almost as if he knows that it's best he waits for my storm to subside to speak. "I hate you! You hear me?! I hate you!" I grunt, banging at his armor with my fists.

I don't hate you.

I just hate what you did to me.

My pounding ceases and an unwanted tear streams down my cheek as I'm quaking with anger. This outburst of mine brings back mixed memories of our intimate moments and his betrayal that followed it. I look up, nostrils flaring. I whip my small hand across his blue cheek, but he barely moves and his expression is still unreadable.

"Holy shit." Peter adds from a distance.

Frustrated, I turn and walk away. I don't know where I plan to go, but walking aids in cooling me off. If I genuinely wanted to get far away from Ronan, I would've vampire sped far away.

But before I can even get off to a good distance, a hand connects with my shoulder, spinning me around. I am annoyed, yet glad that it's Ronan and that he followed after me. His fingers are caged around my upper arms to hold me in place as if he's afraid I'll disappear this time. "Enough of this. You will come with me." His vivid eyes along with his mysteriously deep tone is hypnotizing.

I bite the inside of my cheek to refrain myself from falling for Ronan's spell. I glance away and attempt to shake off his grip. He ends up releasing me, but he immediately bends over, throwing me over his shoulder as if I'm weightless. I squeal, mindlessly kicking but it gets me nowhere. "Ronan! Put me down! Now!"

"I will not." He replies sternly. "You will be on your feet once we are aboard the Necrocraft."

"Alyssa!" Peter shouts.

Rocket's small figure somehow prevents Peter from running after me. "Let her go, Quill. She'll be fine."

My intemperate moment ceases and I frown. I'll truly miss Peter, but there's no way I wouldn't go with Ronan. No matter how angry I am with him at the moment.

* * *

We are now inside the Necrocraft. Once the door closes securely, Ronan keeps his word and sets me on the bench to sit. He sits beside me, withholding a discussion. My outburst is now replaced with a deadly silence. It's easy to tell that everyone senses the tension in the confinements of this spacecraft. I wouldn't be surprised if they wished they were aboard another. Not even Korath dares to make eye contact with me.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Ronan's lengthy gaze on me. His mouth opens to speak, then closes as if he cannot muster any words. This is a first that I am in control and I am treasuring every minute of it. It's what I deserve.

After a short duration to me but dreadfully lengthy to the others, the doors to the Necrocraft drops open. We are now inside the Dark Aster and the feeling's bittersweet. I allow them to exit first. Ronan's eyes are still fixated on me up until I stand to exit.

I follow him along the corridors as he escorts me to his bedroom. "You must clean yourself of all impurities from the Ravager's den." He says, placing his hand over the scanner and the door disappears into the wall. I pass the threshold without a response and the door closes behind me.

"You must clean yourself of all impurities from the Ravager's den." I mock underneath my breath as I make my way to the shower.

* * *

The steaming hot shower session I just encountered was much deserved. My mind is at ease and I believe I may be finally ready to forgive Ronan. Just maybe.

I throw on my clean attire that is sitting over the foot of the bed and make my way out the door. Two Sakaarans are standing guard. "Can one of you take me to Ronan? I really don't feel like searching around this bigass ship for him."

Both Sakaarans end up guiding me to Ronan's whereabouts, which happens to be in the extremely large room that I polished weapons in.

I enter without making my presence known, staying put as I notice that Ronan is busy talking to Thanos on the massive screen ahead of him. Nebula and Korath are alongside him.

"Bring it to me." Thanos orders.

Korath is holding Ronan's war hammer in one hand and in the other hand, he's holding a metallic ball. I'm guessing it's the infamous orb.

"Yes. That was our agreement." Ronan says as Korath is handing him the orb with his head bowed. "Bring you the orb and you will destroy Xandar for me. However, now that I know that it contains an infinity stone, I wonder what use I have for you." Ronan says with confidence, arms spread.

What the hell is an infinity stone?

"Boy!" Thanos warns. "I would reconsider your current course!" Ronan breaks the orb in half, revealing a gleaming purple gem in the center. He's utterly speechless.

"Master! You cannot!" Korath shouts with distress. "Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Not anymore." Ronan mutters, giving the stone one last look before he grabs the stone with his opposite hand. My mouth drops open at the scene before me. All hell breaks loose as violet hues are reflecting off of the stone and countless particles are shooting out of it in various directions. I duck from instinct, afraid of what harm the stone's fragments will cause me.

I can't tell if Ronan is bellowing from pain or from power, but shortly after, I see Ronan turning to Korath and it's as if his veins are glimmering purple from the stone itself. Korath hesitantly hands Ronan his hammer. I'm assuming he's afraid to be harmed from physical contact.

Ronan slams the stone into his hammer and it's a perfect fit. "You call me boy!" He bawls, fury vibrating through his being, all aimed at Thanos. "I will unfurl one thousand years of kree justice on Xandar and burn it to its core!" Ronan yells one last time before speaking dangerously low. "Then Thanos, I'm coming for you."

The screen goes blank. I blink, astounded. This is a first that I've seen Ronan immensely expressive. And that _infinity_ stone. He now harnesses all of that power. I begin sauntering to the trio.

"After Xandar, you're going to kill my father?" Nebula asks.

"You dare to oppose me?" Ronan looks like he's ready to bash her head in if she's not on her side.

"You see what he's turned me into. You kill him, I will help you destroy a thousand planets."

"Ronan." I announce my unknown presence. All eyes are on me now. "What's going on? What is that?" My eyes flicker at the purple jewel.

"Korath. Nebula. Leave us." Ronan says sternly.

We hold our gazes at one another while Ronan's sidekicks are exiting the vicinity. He narrows his eyes for a split second as if realization hits him.

Now we are the only beings in this massive space.

"I see that your temper has alleviated." Ronan implies.

My expression hardens. "Stop trying to change the subject. What is going on? I thought you and Thanos are partners?"

"It seems not. An infinity stone is now in my possession so I've terminated our alliance."

"What the hell is an infinity stone?"

I learn from Ronan that there are six infinity stones in total that each harnesses its own unique power. The one that is in Ronan's possession is the power stone which can kill any organic being that touches it. Also, he can wipe out Xandar with it in the blink of an eye. Now I see why he doesn't need Thanos's help anymore to annihilate Xandar.

Good. Thanos is an ass to him anyways.

I swallow nervously as I am now remembering that Peter, his friends and the Ravagers plan to stop Ronan. I could tell Ronan now, but I'm not ready yet. I know it's life or death and I'm being selfish, but my irritation with him still lingers. Instead, I excuse myself and head straight to the bedroom to hide my disturbed expression.

Thankfully, Ronan doesn't trail behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! They are reunited! I made this chapter fairly longer to make up for the previous short chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading because I had fun writing this one ;)**

 **importchic: As always, thank you for being a loyal reader and for your kind words! Honestly, your comments helps fuel my motivation to write sooner!**


	10. Chapter 10

_My entire body runs cold in this unfavorably dark corridor I am in. Just ahead of me at a significantly far distance, there is a faint yellow light. I follow it instinctively at a slow pace._

 _Suddenly, I hear inaudible whispers nearby. There's no need for me to find the origins of those mysterious voices, so I try to quicken my pace, but it's as if an invisible force is holding me in place._

 _I fight and fight to break free of this unwanted hold but my feet are glued to the flooring. Frustration and fear starts to kick in, but I don't give up._

 _The voices are growing closer and for what feels like hours of fighting for my freedom, I am finally free._

 _I run, my fear multiplying by the second. Faster and faster I go towards the light. It's growing closer. Brighter._

 _The light's hue suddenly decides to alternate to a deep red. Satanic almost. But I am still being drawn to it as if I am on autopilot._

 _Upon reaching the light filled room, it is red from corner to corner. The whispers have now vanished as if it were nonexistent. There is only the eerie silence to keep my company._

 _A dark figure of a rather sizable man appears at the farthest corner. He seems to be standing on one knee and from my guess, he stands roughly 10 feet tall. All I can see is his back, so I call out for his attention. "Hello? Where am I?" The echo from my voices are circling around my head._

 _He obliges, standing tall as he turns around to face me. Though, he is still all black and faceless like a shadow._

 _Without notice, a devilishly deep, faint chuckle escapes from his mouth. My eyes flicker around as_

 _his unwelcoming snicker resonates from corner to corner._

 _My curiosity takes over and I begin to gradually examine him from the head down. Pounding consistent droplets are now being heard as my eyes are drifting down. Both of his large hands are spread apart and I fix my eyes on what is being held in his palms._

 _My eyes widen. I begin bursting into tears while my heart feels like it is literally been torn out of my chest at this appalling sight. I feel a scream attempting to escape my mouth, but I cannot hear anything releasing from my vocal chords. It's as if I am put on mute._

 _Ronan._ My _Ronan is torn apart in two._

 _I wanted to run towards the mysterious beast and strike him with all my might, but my feet are cemented to the ground. I incessantly flare my arms and wiggle my lower body, just wishing I can set myself free._

 _Though I am still muted, I am cursing at him like a menace while my tears are endlessly pooling down._

 _I flinch when something unexpectedly grabs a hold of my shoulder, attempting to grab my attention but I continue to ignore it, still frustrated that my feet cannot break free._

" _Alyssa." The new stranger calls to me, then the imbecile before me suddenly dissipates. "Alyssa." He calls again with desperation._

" _G-go away." My lips tremble and I fall to my knees, wailing._

" _Wake up."_

My eyes shoot open. I am dazed as I'm reeling back into the now, my chest rising and falling. The nightmare I just witnessed felt incredibly real and horrific.

Laying on my back, I feel a warmness on my shoulder. The same shoulder being touched in my dream. I turn my head and find Ronan laying beside me with his hand gripping onto my shoulder. His brows are furrowed, showing deep concern like I've never seen before.

My eyes widen. I am relieved that he is alive and well. The nightmare must have really taken a toll on me because I blink and droplets of tears are spilling along the corners of my eyes.

"Holy shit." I whisper, wiping away my tears with the covers, sniffling as I shift my body to fully face Ronan. He is free of his war paint and armor.

He reaches over and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. "What happened?"

"I had a bad nightmare." I glance downcast, biting my lower lip, replaying the vivid image of a mutilated Ronan. And who was that mysterious, foul man. Was it Thanos?

"Tell me." He orders in a loud whisper.

"It's nothing. It was just a nightmare. Nightmares happen to everyone." I shift to face my back towards him but he halts me from doing so by pulling on my waist from underneath the covers.

"Your tears tell me otherwise."

I take a deep breath, swallowing with unease. "I found you dead." My heart rates quickens as I replay the fresh image. Ronan blinks and his expression causes me to think he can hear my beating heart. "Someone. Or _something_ killed you." I add.

It's rather difficult for me to continue being mad at him after that intense nightmare I just encountered. Just thinking about any harm ever coming to him in real life unsettles me.

"Now that the stone is in my hands, I am well-nigh invincible." His fingertips brush against the small of my waist. Just like magic, I feel a chill along my spine and tingles in my groin. I am certainly sexually frustrated, but I'm still too stubborn to forgive him just yet. My mood hardens and my body tenses, remembering that I'm still upset with him.

"Yeah well. I'm still a little mad, so goodnight." I spat, snapping my eyes shut. Ronan growls in frustration and detaches our physical contact.

"How long do you plan to remain upset with me?" He asks with obvious annoyance.

"As long as I feel like it." I reply sternly.

I feel the bed shift, so my eyes peer open. Ronan is sitting on the edge of the mattress, back facing me, palms gripping the edge. "Your perverse attitude is rather tiresome." He implies.

"You know what, Ronan? Deal with it." I sit up with my back against the headboard, covers tucked under my arms. "I don't know how you kree operate, but according to my people—couples argue all the time. That's if you care to claim that we are one. So it's normal for one person to need time to cool off. That's all I need."

"I am no _frail_ terran. You will not treat me as such."

Maybe he has a point.

Maybe I should just let it go already.

Damn my stubbornness.

"Maybe if you handled yourself better back on Knowhere, I wouldn't be acting like this." I scowl at his perfectly sculpted back muscles.

"You are blinded, Alyssa." His head snaps in my direction, muscles tensing. "Do you not recall my behavior when I retrieved you?"

"Like what?" I start removing the covers over me, setting my feet to the floor as I throw my clothes on. "Throwing me over your shoulders and forcing me to come with you?"

"That is not what I am referring to." He says, rising to his feet.

I take in a deep breath. Without thinking it through, I vampire speed around the bed to Ronan, using the element of surprise to my advantage by hitting his back with the wall, my palms placed over his chest. He doesn't seem disturbed by my dominating reaction. "Please enlighten me then, Ronan." I say with a daring tone, glaring. I relax my hands down, holding my chin high, squaring my shoulders.

"You are brave to act as mindlessly as you do, Alyssa." Ronan suddenly takes a step forward, but I take an even larger step backwards. I didn't mean to catch a glimpse of his perfectly chiseled abs and his large member, but I did. I sense Ronan noticed because he steals a glance at my lips, smirking.

Oh, stop that.

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson." He adds, narrowing his eyes.

My lips part and my insides excite. It's as if all of my anger goes out the window from his challenging words. Ronan takes another step forward, but this time I don't distance myself.

He brushes his thumb across my bottom lip, examining my features before leaning down and crashing his lips onto mine. His fingers are entangled in my hair while my hands latch on the back of his neck, desperate to prolong the kiss.

My fingers slowly begin to trail down to his torso and I feel his breath hitch as I pass his perfectly carved abs. Just as I'm indulging in this electrifying moment, Ronan regrettably pulls away. I frown.

His eyes flicker down and I follow, noticing his now hardened member. When our eyes meet again, his fingers curl around my neck. "That is your doing." He muttered.

"I'm not sorry." I say with sarcasm.

He bends down, lips grazing against my ear. "You will be once I am finished with you." He murmurs dangerously, sending shivers all along my body.

Ronan wasted no time, carrying me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist and my arms are hanging loosely around his neck. Instead of meeting my assumptions by throwing me over the mattress, Ronan brings me to sit over the cold surface of his dressed drawer instead. I didn't mind this at all.

Aiming for the zipper of my jumpsuit, he forcefully unzips it to free my arms of the godforsaken clothed blockade. He follows by swiftly and sufficiently rolling the fabric downwards, bringing my panties along with it until I am completely naked.

He places his warm hand on the side of my naked thigh, fondling up and down with his palm. Then he hits me harshly. I place my bottom lip in between my teeth in response. This savagery excited my insides.

Ronan gazes down at me, then his lips are pressed against mine again invading my mouth. His erection thrusts against my flesh and I moan softly. He is teasing me and I am hating every bit of it. I just want him inside of me already, but I know he is doing this just to spite me.

After a moment of this maddening torture, Ronan buries himself inside of me. His movements are evidently possessed by retribution.

Our lips unlock and I tilt my head back, moaning loudly as he pounds into me, his rapid pace freeing up all of his pent up frustration with me. I feel it all and I am loving every waking minute of it. The feeling is exceedingly phenomenal and raunchy. I rake my nails along his torso in sloppy movements with a waking need to draw blood.

I lock my eyes with his, struggling to speak without moaning. "I...am...yours…"

Ronan flares his nostrils and violently slaps my thigh. If it weren't for my healing capabilities, there would have been a hand print forming there. "Yes you are." He stares into my soul with a hint of devil in his eyes, thrilled with my proclamation.

Minutes after his delicious, vengeful torture, a familiar sensation of Ronan's doing is transpiring inside of me. Now my body erupts in a vehement orgasm and I cry out fiercely. Shortly after, Ronan follows suit, holding me in place, spilling himself into me.

Ronan holds my face in his palms, stroking my cheeks gently with both thumbs. My legs feel like jello. "Do you wish to continue your slumber or would you prefer I draw us a bath?" He asks.

"A bath would be nice." I answer, somewhat surprised that he wishes to bathe with me. His mouth curves into a smile before granting me a kiss on the forehead in response.

"God you're so hot." I whispered loudly, watching in awe as a naked Ronan disappears into the bathroom. Ronan snickers at my remark.

All of that is mine.

"I forgive you by the way!" I shout with a hint of amusement.

A few minutes go by and Ronan sets the bath water at the perfect temperature. Steam evaporates from the surface and it smells of rose petals. I inhale deeply, relishing in the scent.

As large as the tub is, I find solace sitting over Ronan's lap with my back pressed against his chest.

This is it. He is mine and I am his. We've both made it abundantly clear. Although my stubborn nature gives him a hard time, he still wants me. All of me.

I obviously could care less that he and I aren't the same species. But Ronan really is a _man_. He is accepting of my vampire nature, he is fantastic in bed and he makes me feel safe in his arms alone.

I sigh dramatically in gratification. "Yes?" He asks, deep tone rattling faintly behind my skull.

"Leave me again and I'll kill you." I say softly with sarcasm to my tone.

"I'd only grant you such power."

The soapy bath water splashes over the tub when I spin around to face Ronan, still perched over his lap, feeling him hardening under me. "Would you really?" I ask, intrigued.

"I only speak the truth." Ronan admits and I am flabbergasted with joy. I lean forward, connecting my lips with his for a moment before he reels back. "My point is, I will not repeat my mistake." He adds seriously and I believe him right then and there.

I lean down and kiss his neck, speaking a word between each one slowly and seductively. "I…believe...you…" My bottom slightly shifts upwards, granting his hard member access inside my entrance. Now, it's my turn ride him until he comes.

* * *

My eyelids flicker open to the dimly lit room. As I am waking from a heavy slumber, I am aware that Ronan is no longer present beside me. I am disappointed of his absence while relieved that I didn't have to relive that insane nightmare. In fact, I lacked even having any false reality when I was out like a light.

Scanning my surroundings, to my surprise, I didn't find a chalice of kree blood waiting for me on the bedside table. I shrug, setting my feet to the cold tile, making my way to brush my teeth and allow myself a shower. I steal a glance at the jacuzzi tub, smirking as I reminisce our recent steamy session.

After my routine ceased and I am properly dressed, I roam the halls, directing myself to Ronan's office without asking the guards beforehand. If he wasn't there, I'd just continue to roam the Dark Aster until I find him. I needed to stretch my legs anyways.

As I'm humming a tune to occupy the silence surrounding me, I suddenly hear footsteps trail behind me. I didn't need to turn my head. I know who those exact steps belong to.

Ronan brushes next to me and he is wearing his usual armor. "How was your slumber?" He asks.

"A lot better."

Steps before we reach the entrance to Ronan's office, he turns a corner. "Come." He says. I follow.

"Where are we going?" My brows furrow. I've never been down this hall before.

"You'll see shortly."

"Um. Okay?"

Several steps later, a confused vampire and an unreadable kree reach a rather large entry door. Ronan halts before pushing the door open, his back facing me, looking at me over his shoulder.

"So what now, Ronan?"

The corner of his lip quirks up. "A surprise awaits you."

"Surprise? What surprise?" My eyes widen, heart racing with anticipation.

He doesn't respond. Instead, he presses the door open with little effort, allowing me to enter past him. I am astounded at the sight before me, my jaw practically dropped to the ground.

There are countless shelves filled with neatly lined books with their spines facing outwards. The black shelves practically wrap around the entire room. Its highest row is at my eyes level, that way I don't need to use a ladder of some sort to reach a book I am interested in getting lost in.

A large, onyx L shaped couch sits in the center of the room, paired with a table in front of it of the same color. Over the table, there are various delicacies awaiting to be eaten by me, along with a chalice of kree blood. Ronan never ceases to amaze me.

I walk towards the nearest shelf with excitement, running my fingers along the spines as I am taking this all in. The titles are in English. Then, I pull a random book out and skim through the pages, brushing my fingers over the page. The words are all English too.

"Wow." I mutter.

"I assumed you will be in need to remain occupied during your stay." Ronan implies. I close the book and place it back on the shelf.

"Ronan…" I sigh with gratification, turning to smile at him from ear to ear. "This is amazing! How did you get all of these here?"

"I have many connections that retrieved these for me from Terra."

"Duh." I shake my head from realization, sauntering towards him. "Of course you do. When did you get them?"

"Does it matter, Alyssa?" He raises a brow.

"Thank you." I whisper, placing my palm over his blue cheek. He grasps my wrist, detaching my palm so that my knuckles brush over his lips before he places a gentle kiss on them.

Ronan turns to exit the vicinity, but I grab his armor covered forearm to stop him. "Wait."

"Yes?"

I made my way to the couch, plopping my bottom on the cushion. "I have to tell you something. I failed to tell you earlier because I was upset at the time."

His forehead creased with curiosity. "Proceed."

"When I was with Peter, him and Yondu mentioned something about a plan to stop you. And they're planning to get on the Dark Aster."

"Well then." He ponders momentarily, clenching his jaw. "They will fail."

I rise to my feet, feeling alarmed. "You're not going to kill Peter. Are you?"

"You are fond of this boy? More so than I?" Ronan takes a step towards me, narrowing his eyes, hands clenched into fists.

"No Ronan. You're all I want." Ronan's incredibly tense body softens at my statement. I start to pace, continuing, "but Peter is my friend and he is a terran, just like me. I'm just watching over my people. Just like you do."

There's also Peter's friends I don't want killed, but Peter is my priority and demanding this favor from Ronan is already pushing it.

"Very well." He answers too calm for comfort, bringing my pacing to a halt.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"You are to do nothing. You will be under my protection while this takes course. My army is well-equipped, ensuring no one is to reach us."

"Well make sure you tell your _army_ not to kill Peter. Just disarm him or something until it's all over." I make a shooing motion with my hand before veering around to take a sip out of the chalice.

Ronan responds with an aggravated grunt and I hear his footsteps aiming towards the door. He must be vexed that I'm giving orders.

Oh well.

Get over yourself, Ronan.

"You're such a drama queen." I mutter before he has the chance to pass the threshold, rolling my eyes. I pop one of the finger foods in my mouth with my back still facing him.

"Feel honored than I am to tend to your request."

"Honored?" I chuckle darkly, swiveling to face him. His arrogance was not needed. "You really want to go there right now, Ronan?"

"Perhaps." He stares at me with a challenging expression, taking leisurely strides in my direction.

"You are not my master. You are my partner." I fold my arms across my chest. "I shouldn't feel _honored_ about anything you do for me. You really need to work on yourself.

"You assume I have not, Alyssa? I have admitted my dreadful doings and have exceedingly made up for it." He raises a brow, recalling our makeup sessions.

"It's not only that." I slap my forehead with my palm, feeling exasperated. "Sometimes I just wished you would talk more or tell me what goes on in your head. I know you care about me, but I feel like there's still a wall."

Ronan steps closer to me, hardly leaving any space in between us, his tall frame shadowing above me. "As I've said previously. I am no _terran_. I do not sit and speak of feelings. However, my actions entails that your importance to me is unceasing." He gazes into my eyes, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear. "That is all you need to know. Now allow me to tend to your foolish request."

This time I allow him to disappear out of the room without muttering a word. Instead, I take advantage of everything these books have to offer.

* * *

After god knows how long I've been reading, I am interrupted by Korath. "Master Ronan requires your presence immediately."

"Immediately, huh? Must be important."

Before shutting the book in my palms, I fold the corner of it so I don't lose my spot. I set it over the cushion next to me, rising to my feet and following Korath down the hall.

He leads me to Ronan's throne room.

My entire stay here, all I've seen was dark skies encapsulated in various hues. This time, I am welcomed with the baby blue sky with clouds scattered loosely. It reminded me much of home.

I alter my stroll, walking towards the floor to ceiling window, passing Nebula who is standing on the catwalk.

My moment of contentment is diminished because midway, I stop, seeing numerous spaceship headed our direction.

"A fleet approaches. They appear to be ravagers." Nebula says to Ronan. This is my first time seeing her in days and I didn't miss her one bit.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter :) I enjoyed writing this one! See you in the next one!**


	11. Chapter 11

**importchic: Thank you so much for still supporting me! Sorry for the late upload! I have been crazy busy.**

 **Falling Ame: I agree. His role in MCU was too short for my liking :,(**

 **Jedi Alex Colbent: I didn't feel like getting into detail about her traveling from Earth to Morag because it wasn't important to me. But it is written that she has a spaceship of her own :)**

* * *

There are two much larger ravager spacecrafts beside each other centered at our view straight ahead. They seem ready to blast the Dark Aster. But since Ronan didn't call for me to stand beside him, I assume it wasn't threatening.

The large ships shot fire at us, but an invisible shield guarded the Dark Aster. My eyes widen at the immense power of the blow. Now they're definitely ready to start a war.

After the power of the blow ceases, the entire fleet abruptly descends in unison. "All pilots, dive! They're beneath us!" I hear Nebula shout frantically in her built in earpiece behind me.

I continue to watch the window like a tv screen and soon see an intense battle take place between hundreds of Sakaaran and Ravager ships.

Shot after shot.

Blow after blow.

The opposing team are obviously outnumbered and I see they are struggling to keep their ships steady in the air.

"Forward thrust, now!" Nebula demands to the Dark Aster pilots as if her life depends on it. It's visible that the Dark Aster is now going at a much quicker rate, but the ship is miles long that I can barely feel it. Imagining it's similar to when you're on a large cruise ship and can barely feel it moving amongst the water.

I am growing impatient waiting endlessly for this battle to subside. At the same time, I am wondering if Peter is safe and sound. I turn on my heel, speeding walking towards Ronan to stand beside him.

"The vermin are now captive, but the Nova Corp have engaged." Nebula says to the kree.

"Continue our approach." Ronan stands, firmly gripping his glowing weapon.

Nebula turns on her heel, stomping out of the room robotically. "Seal security doors! Now! Get out of my way!" She shouts at the sakaarans, evidently vexed with the situation.

"Where's Peter?" I ask Ronan, pacing steadily merely a few feet ahead of him.

Ronan exhales through his nostrils, clenching his jaw. "Unharmed, per your moronic request. He is placed in a cell along with his _pathetic_ allies."

"Oh." I halt my pacing. My eyes glimpse at the ground, followed by fluttering my lashes at Ronan.

"And no, you may not grant him visitation." He adds harshly, tightening his grip on the handle of his weapon.

I scoff. "I didn't even say anything."

"I know you plenty. The expression on your face was evident."

Damn you, Ronan. You know me too well.

Before I could respond to his statement, a fleet of familiar blue and yellow ships on the other side of the window appear at the corner of my eye, catching our attention. They seemed to gather in sync, creating a yellow barrier. "There goes the Nova Corp." I imply.

"Fools." Ronan mutters before turning his attention to his earpiece. "Enough of this. Necrocraft pilots, enact immolation initiative." Ronan stands from his throne, taking long strides towards the window, aiming to kill.

Once Ronan reaches the end of the catwalk, the window slides open from the center, bringing a gush of wind to finger my hair and sweep through my lashes. I begin sauntering towards him, stopping halfway through the catwalk, brows furrowed curiously.

"Xandar! You stand accused! Your wretched peace treaty will not save you now." Ronan announces, vengeful as ever. He points his weapon front and center. "Tis the tinder on which you burn." A shock of energy from his favored war hammer is now being sent towards the bright, blanketed shield. My eyes widen and I inhale sharply, seeing every single inch of it disintegrate like a domino effect. Ronan just killed maybe a hundred Nova Corpsmen at the flick of the wrist.

The windows are now sliding together to be sealed shut.

"Holy shit." I whisper loudly with a shocked expression. This is my first time seeing him kill this many people at once. He truly does have a special hatred towards Xandarians.

I should be afraid of the Kree.

The amount of power he holds.

What he's capable of.

But I am not.

I feel safe.

One of the most dangerous men in the galaxy makes _me_ feel safe.

After Ronan's depraved moment of showing no mercy, he rotated, taking broad steps towards me, but didn't wait for me to follow him. I decided not to speak; so that he could relish.

I assumed he would return to his throne, but he ended up walking towards the direction of the guarded doors without warning. I quickly shuffled to it. "Where are you going?" I asked. Ronan allowed the doors to slide close in front of me without a response. "Okay?" I peered at the door, bewildered.

I paced along the long pathway and a minute later, Ronan returns with Nebula, Korath and over a dozen Sakaaran guards. Two stood at each side of the door, others were scattered throughout the vicinity while Korath stood beside Ronan's throne.

"What's going on?" I stopped in my tracks, brows furrowed.

"You will stay here." Ronan demanded, swiveling his back towards me. "What? Why?" I asked with concern. I'm unsure of the reason, but I felt inclined to follow him anywhere he went.

"Nebula. Come." Ronan ordered. Nebula followed, snickering when she caught my frown.

I'm sick and tired of my questions remaining ignored. "No! I'm going with you!" Why is she allowed to go but I'm not? I vampire sped, but before my hand could get a hold of Ronan's right shoulder to halt him, he turns slightly, grabbing my right wrist with his hand. Nebula grinned at my defeat.

Ronan leaned down, our faces barely an inch apart. I fixed my gaze at his painted lips, having a sudden urge to kiss him deeply, but I know he wouldn't approve due to his comrades being present. "I will return to you." He said in a low, reassuring tone. I flickered my eyes at Nebula, whose grin is slowly faltering.

Ronan released my wrist, straightened his posture and gave Korath a nod.

"But I thought I was safest in your possession." I said matter-of-factly as Ronan's steps aimed towards the towering doors.

"This is a different matter." Ronan halted briefly as if contemplating before resuming his exit. "Seal the security doors." He ordered the Sakaarans guarding the opposite side of the door before disappearing from my view.

The doors shut. "Where's he going?" I asked Korath. I examined the vicinity, astounded by the amount of Sakaarans Ronan sent to babysit me.

Do I really need this much security?

"Master Ronan is paying a visit to Xandar." Korath answered.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot.

I don't know why the thought didn't cross my mind. Could it be the jealousy clouding my judgement? I mean, I'm not worried about Nebula trying to steal Ronan from me, I'm just jealous that I wasn't invited along. And Ronan relentlessly disregarded me as if I were some intrusive child.

"What about... _Starlord_ and his friends?" I mentally face palmed at Peter's ridiculous nickname.

"Imprisoned as ordered." Korath answered robotically.

"I wish to see him." I said confidently, squaring my shoulders. Here's to hoping Korath doesn't know that I'm forbidden from doing so.

"No."

"I didn't mean alone. Just escort me there."

"Master Ronan has strict orders that you do not leave this room." The cyborg glares at me, visibly adamant. This clearly sets the record for the most amount of words exchanged between Korath and I. I can't stand how everyone here is so uptight.

"Of course he does." I sighed dramatically, making my way to sit lazily on Ronan's throne. But seriously, are these amount of these guards with me really necessary? First and foremost, the Nova Corps were turned into ash. Meaning, the ravagers are completely outnumbered. Also, Peter and his friends are held captive. There is no threat among us.

Minutes felt like hours and I had nothing to pass the time. My fingers drummed over the armrest with a dull expression plastered along my face, eyeing the unchanging view. "How do you guys just stand around for hours and never get bored?" My question was directed towards the guards. They ignored me per usual.

Later I eventually jumped to my feet, sighing to accentuate my boredom. As I sashayed step by step along the pathway, I hummed whatever tune came to mind.

A book from my personal library would be useful to my boredom right now.

"Hey can somebody grab a book for me. It's in-"

"No." Korath spat.

"But I'm fucking bored." I narrowed my eyes, placing a hand over my chest in disbelief.

"Master Ronan ordered that no one can leave this room until he is present." He huffed. I could sense he was getting aggravated by the second.

"Seriously?" Geez Ronan, overprotective much.

If I was allowed to see Peter, there's no doubt that he'd be furious with me. But at least interacting with him—angry or not—will remedy my bored state. I can only imagine what he's thinking and feeling.

The ground beneath my boots started to rattle scarcely and the windows vibrated for an ephemeral time. Then, an overwhelming blast of sound and light engulfed me, overloading my senses for a moment.

I started to jog in the direction of the mighty windows to gain a better view. Xandar is demolished right before my eyes and the Ravager's have disappeared. They must have retreated back to their quarters.

"He really fucking did it." I chuckled faintly as I shook my head incredulously. Ronan is insane and I am even more insane for falling for him. My dead parents would not be proud of me. Matter of fact, if they were alive, they'd disown me and send me to a mental facility.

I continued to stare through the sizeable glass in a daze, fleetingly losing all sense of my surroundings. Now that Ronan's fulfilled his vanquishment, he'd now consider allowing me to go back to Earth. The thought makes my stomach turn in knots.

I don't even know if I plan on being a resident on Earth again or if I should stay with Ronan on the Dark Aster. We haven't even discussed it. I could take Ronan with me but he's a blue alien warlord. What the hell could he do on Earth?

But there's no way I'd remain sane if I'm on the Dark Aster for the rest of my life. There's only so many books I can read in the library he's built for me. I need to experience more.

A voice that liquifies my heart snaps me out of my daze. "Alyssa." _My Ronan._

I blinked twice before I spun to face him merely a foot ahead of me. My uncertainty straightaway altered just by looking at those scintillating violet eyes. "Ronan you did it." I said, flashing a brisk smile. I glanced behind him to find that Korath and the majority of the Sakaarans are not in sight, there are only two beside the security doors.

"And I have returned to you. As promised." Ronan mentioned.

"Yeah thanks for all of the unnecessary amount of security." I rolled my eyes.

"It is for your protection."

"Against what? You could've easily taken me with you instead of her. You know what I'm capable of." A look of disgust coats my face. The uncomfortable pang of envy creeped as I replayed being dissed earlier by the man before me.

"This time solely, you were safest away. Nebula's use to me was to pilot the Necrocraft and patrol from there. I would rather you be under the protection of Korath than her."

"Oh." I blinked. "Well, you can let Peter and his friends go now. It's all over right?"

"Perhaps." Ronan narrowed his eyes briefly before gyrating down the pathway. "Come." I followed.

I am led to a floor of the ship that I've never had the privilege of being in until now. The halls here are much more guarded than the floor of my previous bedroom and current bedroom.

We come to a halt at a door with a small window beside it. Inside, I see Peter in what looks to be less extravagant than my previous bedroom. This room was much smaller and had only a bench and a toilet. Peter is sitting on the ground in defeat with his back leaned against the bench.

"Can I talk to him alone first. Please?" I asked Ronan.

"You may not." His view remained at the door, eyes narrowed.

"Ronan please." I peered up at him, fluttering my lashes.

Ronan snapped his head in my direction. "I granted your wish. That is not enough?" He asked, confounded.

"I know you did and thank you. But this is probably going to be the last time I'll ever see him." I shifted so that we were at eyes view as I reached high, placing my palm over his cheek, stroking it with my thumb. "Please Ronan." I pleaded in a loud whisper.

Ronan took a deep breath while momentarily shutting his eyes. "Your time is limited." He said sternly, expression hardened.

The corner of my lip twitched. "Thank you." I tiptoed as high as I could to plant a kiss on his warm cheek before turning to face the door. Ronan placed his blue palm over the scanner to allow the door to slide open. It closed once I passed through.

Here goes nothing. "Peter I'm-"

"Save the crap and just let us go." Peter spat, rising to his feet towards the door. I knew he'd react negatively. "I seriously can't believe you came back to that son of a bitch. After all that he's done."

"You don't understand, Peter. You're lucky I was even able to convince Ronan not to harm you and your friends." I perched on the bench, speaking to his back. It's as if he couldn't even bare to face me. However, I'm not perplexed from this.

"Yeah, well you should've kept your pretty mouth shut. Because if it weren't for you, we would've stopped him."

"How? When he has that stupid stone and his impenetrable armor?" My brows snapped together, displeased with his naivety. "Not to mention, all of his army. They clearly outnumbered you _and_ the nova corps."

Peter finally turned to face me, smoldering with resentment. "We had a plan."

"Well I'm sorry, but what's done is done. And you know what, he won't hurt anyone else now that this is over."

"How do you know that?" His eyes narrowed.

"I just know. Plus, Thanos is the real threat around here. I've even met him face to face."

The cell door slid open, revealing an aggravated Ronan. "Enough of this. Because of _her_ , you and your pitiful friends are being dismissed alive. My guards will lead you all to your ship."

"Go to hell." Peter scowled at Ronan, furthermore thickening the tension that's already occupying the space before shoving past him. Ronan cockily snickered as his eyes followed Peter's exit, knowing full well he could easily snap his neck like a twig.

"Peter wait!" I attempted to chase after him, but Ronan catches my forearm before I passed the threshold. "Ronan let go!"

"No. That nuisance clearly does not value your presence and the senseless favor you have asked of me."

"I don't care, Ronan. He's my friend. Something you know nothing about." The last remark escaped my mouth before I could stop myself and I immediately regretted it. It was wrong for me to insult Ronan when my frustration is towards Peter.

"I have permitted enough of your nonsense, _Alyssa_." A muscle in his jaw twitched. "You will follow me or I will resort to other measures."

"You're not throwing me over your shoulder again."

"Then follow." He released my forearm and waited until I stepped past him through the threshold to lead me down the hall. I briefly scanned my surroundings only to see no Peter and friends in sight. He left on bad terms and I'll most likely never see him again. The thought is desolating.

Ronan guided me along the halls. I thought of all the different ways my confrontation with Peter could've been executed.

Should I have just started off by not saying a word?

Would it have been a different outcome if Ronan hadn't barged in so suddenly?

Will Peter hold this grudge against me forever?

If Peter's plan had succeeded, what would he have done with me?

Dammit.

Oh well.

Everything happens for a reason, right?

As soon as my duration of scrupulous pondering had ceased, I was met with the door to Ronan and I's shared bedroom. He marched in before me in his usual brawny demeanor.

"So what's going to happen now that all of this is over?" I asked, plunking my bottom on the foot of the mattress.

"We are to pay a visit to the remaining Xandarian outposts before making course to my home planet."

"Before you do that. I need to talk to you about something." My eyes flickered at the ceiling.

Ronan narrowed his eyes briefly. "Continue."

I hesitated before continuing, stuttering. "I...I need to go back to Earth to get some things done but I want you to come with me." I glanced down at my fiddling fingers.

He balled his fists and I watched the color drain out of his face. "I cannot."

"Well I'm aware because you're...well you're blue. You're an alien and you're blue."

Alyssa stop blabbering. You sound like an idiot.

Ronan started on freeing himself of his armor. "And the air is unsafe for me to breathe without aid." He added.

"Wait duh. I have my apartment that you can hide in and use your breathing device or whatever. I just won't have visitors over." I can only imagine Ronan in public and ripping any man's head off who looks at me.

"No Alyssa. I have important matters to attend to in Kree-Lar. I will not stay barricaded on your wretched planet." He spat. The fact that he has the audacity to think that Earth is below him will forever irk me.

Although, I'm relieved that he doesn't plan on staying on the Dark Aster for days on end. At least I'll have a planet to come to after my visit to Earth.

"Okay fine then." I rolled my eyes from his insult to my home planet. Though on a serious note, he has a point. I can't exactly see Ronan cooking and cleaning around my house like a picture perfect boyfriend.

"Do you plan to make your stay permanent?" The Kree's concerned expression was apparent and it pained me.

I stood up, gingerly walking towards Ronan. He is now wearing nothing but his black pants made of quality fabric. "What? No. No of course not. I just want to let my friends know I'm okay. Spend some quality time with them. And I'd like to grab a few things to take back with me." My hand reached up to caress his cheek soothingly. "Is there anyway I can contact you to pick me up when I'm ready?" I asked softly.

Ronan delicately placed his hand over my soothing palm, glancing away for a moment in thought. "I will send Korath with you."

I flinged my hand away, scowling as I took a step backwards. "What? No way."

"You prefer Nebula?" He said with a trace of humor, raising a brow.

Haha. Very funny.

I scoffed, face contorting. "Hell no. I don't need a bodyguard, Ronan. I was fine for almost a century."

"Those are my terms. I will not send you away without protection." His tone clipped at my protest.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, patently nettled. "I'm not a child, Ronan."

"I am aware." He started, expression unreadable. "However, the circumstances have changed. You are mine now. Your safety is vital to me."

"Okay I love that you care about my safety and all, but this is ridiculous." I exclaimed, letting out a slight scoff. "I'm a fucking vampire for crying out loud. I have superhuman strength and shit. I can take care of myself."

"My answer is final." Ronan stated firmly, in dire need to conclude our disagreement. He turned on his heel towards the en suite bathroom.

I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at his muscular back. "Well you can't expect me to drink kree blood forever. It's not the same. I need terran blood."

"That can be arranged." He muttered, stopping in his tracks just ahead of the entryway, refraining from turning to face me.

"A blood delivery service sounds great and all, but _I_ need to go back to Earth."

"As I have said, my answer is final. Do not test me." Ronan warned, stepping through the entryway, allowing the doors to close behind him.

If I had the choice to negotiate with Ronan, I'd volunteer Peter as my bodyguard. But no matter how many planets I move for Peter, he wouldn't do it. Not only because he's furious with me, but because he refuses to go back to Earth because it's where his mother died. A fact he told me the first time I met him on Xandar.

Letting out an exasperated breath, I stomped out of the bedroom and headed straight to my personal library. I was utterly relieved when Ronan didn't exit the bathroom and follow after me.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I know, Ronan did a bad thing and destroyed Xandar. But I mean, in Infinity War, Thanos did destroy Xandar anyways for the Power Stone! So Xandar was going to be destroyed one way or another! And I prefer Ronan's way ;)**

 **Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading. Feel free to leave a comment. They do give me more confidence to continue writing!**


	12. Chapter 12

For days, Ronan did not budge. I wasn't surprised at all, yet I still had hope that my silent treatment the first two days would help. When it finally occurred to me that Ronan will not give in, I agreed to have Korath escort me to Earth. It's no secret that I'm dreading it since Korath and I aren't the best of friends.

Ronan has one more Xandarian outpost to destroy and then his next stop planned is his home planet, Hala. But before that, he started making course to Terra for me. It's no doubt that I will miss him terribly, but this visit is important to me.

Everyday since the day that my Ronan annihilated Xandar, I've been making attempts to contact Peter, leaving a long voice message every time. Each call unfortunately remained unreturned and ignored. I really hope he can soon forgive me.

Over the last few days I've learned that Ronan doesn't like to spoon in bed, he doesn't dance and that he spends almost an entire day tending to documents. However, I do relish watching him work out. Sometimes I even join in.

I am keeping Ronan company in his capacious office where he is looking over hologram documents written in kree language. I've tried having him teach me his language, but so far I've only learned 'yes' and 'no' because I lost patience learning the rest. I even asked Ronan to teach me curse words but he refused and called me childish.

Instead of trying to decipher whatever documents he's reading, I'm staying occupied with a hologram type of map. The information that I've absorbed so far is of other planets I have not visited yet.

"Ronan, have you been to Contraxia?"

Yellow android prostitutes...what in the world?

"I know of it." Ronan responds, eyes never leaving the documents. "But never do I plan to grace them with my presence. It is a revolting planet favored by Ravagers."

"Oh. Figures." I mutter, relieved knowing that Ronan's maintained his class. "Hm, what about Asgard?" The residents there look like very majestic humans. Seems like a place I'd definitely be interested in visiting.

"Alyssa." Ronan lets out an exasperated sigh. "I am far too occupied to answer your inconsequential questions."

"Okay sorry." I put an end to my task and strut over to the kree, throwing my leg over so that I am straddling his lap.

He holds my waist as if to prevent me from falling, forehead creasing. "What are you doing?" He asks.

My arms lazily rest over his broad shoulders as I lean forward. A wave of electricity shocks me when my lips press against his. God, I'm going to miss him. Although I'm utterly desperate to visit home, a minuscule part of me doesn't want to temporarily leave Ronan.

After a moment, I pull away, favorably gazing into Ronan's eyes. "Meet me in our sleeping quarters when you're finished." I wink. He returns a smirk and I make my way out of his office.

* * *

I watch in awe as Ronan frees himself from the confines of his armor in the corner of our room. Now that the man I adore is gloriously naked, he leisurely walks over to the bed. I sit up on my knees, wearing nothing but my black silk panties. He plants himself on the mattress with the covers draped over his lap, muscular back leaning against the bed frame. I sprawl myself across his lap, caressing his chest and shoulders.

"Are you certain you must leave?" Ronan asks.

"Yes Ronan. And I'll miss you too." I grin. He raises a brow. "Don't act like I didn't know what you meant."

"Well then." The kree sits up straighter, grasps me by the waist and rolls me onto my back. "Allow me to make up for the time that will be lost." He adds. I place my bottom lip in between my teeth, stifling a smile.

Those words alone causes my insides to excite. Ronan's perfect blue lips meet my neck and I instantly melt from his expert mouth, a soft moan escaping it. Instead of pulling my panties aside or rolling them off of me, Ronan violently rips it in half and carelessly tosses it on the cold flooring. He flashes a satisfying grin, looking down at me

before he leans down, swirling his delectable tongue around my nipple.

His large hand cups my other soft breast, gentle fingers stroking my nipple which hardens by the second. My breath hitches in my throat and my lips run dry. His expert touch alone causes my arousal to drip down and I notice his nostril twitch as if he can smell me.

After these incredible minutes of pleasure, Ronan sits up and I am utterly desperate for more. "In the shower now." He orders.

"Okay." I whisper in response, sauntering towards the massive shower without question. Ronan's large steps make it to the shower before me and he turns on the hot water.

"I am pleased that you follow my orders." His deep voice coated with lust penetrates my soul.

Before I could blink, I am hastily being tossed up, my back hitting the shower wall, squealing from the surprised gesture. My legs are over his broad shoulders, my belly button mirroring his nose. I do get a thrill out of the kree's aggressive manner.

I let out a throaty moan when he welcomes my bundle of nerves with his hot breath, teasingly. He awakens all of the reasons why I chose to be his. "Always so eager." He says.

"Only for you."

* * *

Ronan is in the bedroom as I awake from my slumber. It is something I am not quite used to because I normally wake up alone. He is dressed in his armor and war paint, slowly pacing the room. His pacing comes to a halt as soon as he sees my eyes peel open. I sit up and stretch my limbs, groaning. There is a chalice of kree blood on the side table, I reach for it and take it sip by sip.

"We have reached terra, Alyssa." Ronan mentions.

"Oh already?"

"Korath has already loaded your ship with the necessary supplies. You may take the time to cleanse yourself and get dressed. I will wait for you outside our sleeping quarters."

"Okay." I say with disquietude, kissing Ronan on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. The gesture causes him to stiffen. I can sense he's dreading my leave as much as I am.

Several minutes later, I am showered, my teeth are brushed and my attire is on. I take one last glimpse around the bedroom I will not be seeing for the next couple of days. But who knows, I may be on terra fairly longer.

Ronan is waiting outside our bedroom as promised, along with two Sakaaran guards. He is holding his war hammer in one hand and a small device in the other. "You will wear this at all times." Ronan mentions.

"What is this?" I ask. He places the high tech device on my wrist which is as light as a watch. He begins walking me down the hallway.

"It is a communicative device if you must reach me. And Korath is already aware of the coordinates to Hala when you are ready to return." Ronan makes known, stealing a glance at my lips.

I gaze around the vicinity to make sure no one is in sight before I stop in my tracks. "Dammit Ronan." I spat. Turning him to face me, I step on my tip toes, resting my palm against his armor while I crashed my lips onto his. Our lips fit together like two puzzle pieces.

After a few seconds of bliss, I pull away and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand in case his war paint stuck onto me. "If you ever want to kiss me outside of our bedroom, just fucking kiss me. Nobody's around." I mutter lightheartedly, a chuckle escaping. We proceed walking to wherever he's leading me to.

"Very well." He responded in his usual deep tone.

After walking quite a distance in this gigantic spaceship, we reach the sizable chamber that holds countless Necrocrafts and even my personal spaceship. I haven't been in this area since my first day on the dark aster. Korath is standing beside my spaceship and opens both doors as Ronan and I get closer.

"Korath. Remember my orders." Ronan says seriously.

"Of course, master." Korath replies. He nods his head and proceeds to take a seat on the pilot's chair. I notice that Korath doesn't look like his usual self. He's wearing regular clothing and a black beanie to hide his robotic features.

"Um Korath, I got this." I begin walking towards the pilots side but Ronan stops me by grabbing a hold of my small wrist.

"No. I have instructed Korath to pilot your travel and never to keep you out of sight." Ronan informs me.

"Of course you did." A hardened expression plasters all over my face, shaking my head.

"Do not forget, Alyssa. This comes with our agreement."

I sigh dramatically. "Fine."

Ronan raises my knuckles to his coated lips, planting a kiss along it. The gesture alone surprises me because his trusted comrade is around. But when I glance at Korath, he isn't even paying attention since he's occupied, preparing my ship for takeoff.

"I shouldn't be gone more than a few days. I just need to stock up on some blood, grab some belongings from my apartment and-"

"I understand." Ronan interrupts, freeing my hand. "Do not feel that you must rush. I, too, will be occupied with prime duties on my planet."

"Okay." I utter softly, forcing a smile to prevent myself from frowning. I'll surely miss him.

Ronan brushes his knuckles along my cheekbone and my gut clenches. I give Ronan one last look and one last deep breath before hurrying into the passenger's side. If I stayed even a second longer, my chin would have trembled and tears would have escaped my eyes. I didn't want him to see that.

The exit way of the dark aster slides open. Once I am buckled, Korath and I are off the ground. I wave goodbye to Ronan who nods at me and we both do not take our eyes off one another until the exit doors slide shut seconds later. I sigh and rake a hand through my hair.

"What are the coordinates to your residence?" Korath asks, snapping me out of my moment.

I type in my coordinates home and as we start to arrive closer, I notice that it is daytime. Since the sun is my enemy, I reach for my bag at my feet, searching through its contents until I find my uniquely protective bracelet, placing it on the same wrist as Ronan's communicative device.

The bracelet alone allows me to walk around when the sun is beaming on me, which was given to me by the man who turned me. Though, there was no need for me to wear it when I first left earth for my mission since the moon was out. That instantly reminded me of Randall. My old boss. I sure hope he isn't pissed at me and that he's moved on or whatever.

Once Korath and I arrived, I had him park my small spaceship in a designated abandoned area close to my apartment complex. Luckily it has a cloaking feature so nobody can see it.

I reach into my handbag for my apartment key, placing the key into the lock, turning it and freeing the door open before stepping inside.

I notice a look of disgust all over Korath's face as he takes in my apartment from corner to corner.

"I know it's nothing like the dark aster, okay Korath? It was just me, myself and I living here."

"You terrans are so deprived." He responds with a distasteful tone.

"Thanks." I reply sarcastically. Korath takes a seat on my couch and I hand him the tv remote while I go through my refrigerator to clean out any old food.

A minute goes by without a sound, so I shift to my companion who is staring blankly at the remote in his hand. "Sorry. I thought you'd know how to work a TV from earth for some reason." I chuckle darkly, stepping towards him.

"This button right here is to turn the tv on and off. These buttons right here are to change the channel and these are to turn the volume up and down." I point at the designated buttons. Korath responds with a hum and begins flipping through the channels.

After a few hours of cleaning around my apartment with no help from Korath, I charged my phone and checked for any notifications. There are dozens of missed calls from a private number, which is obviously from Randall. There are also text messages from a couple of my friends asking to hang out.

I finally sent my reply to my friends, informing them that I was away on a 'camping trip' which has no cell reception. They were easily fooled by it. Although everyone on earth knows of aliens since the avengers first made their debut years ago in New York, I'm not telling my friends the truth about my leave. There's no way in hell they would be accepting if I told them I left earth and fell in love with an alien warlord. Hell, they don't even know that I'm a vampire. Some secrets are better left buried.

My stomach growls and that's when I realize I haven't had a decent meal all day except for the kree blood I consumed hours ago on the dark aster. I steal a glimpse at the device on my wrist, tempted to call Ronan but I leave it alone. Instead, I skim through my contacts and invite my close friends out for some grub and over an hour later we are sitting in a booth at a restaurant. It's mid May and the weather is decent, so I am wearing dark jeans, a flowy tank top and my favorite pair of stilettos.

"So Korath? You've known Alyssa long?" My friend, Scarlett asks.

"No." He replies firmly, eating his food that he doesn't seem to be enjoying. Both my friends, Jordan and Scarlett look away uncomfortably, bringing their view to me.

"Sorry guys. He's new to town and doesn't get out much." I mention. I had a dying need to elbow Korath for making my friends uncomfortable.

"I get it." Scarlett adds, refusing to give anymore eye contact to Korath. God, if only Peter were here instead.

"Tell me what's new with you, Alyssa." Jordan asks, sipping his root beer. "And how was your camping trip?"

"My camping trip was...great." I respond. Ronan's god damn handsome face pops up in my head. I quickly glimpse at the device around my wrist. "But I have some news to tell you guys."

"What's up?" They both say in unison, curiosity covering their features.

"I'm actually going to be moving."

"What? Where?" Scarlett is on high alert.

"Well, I'm moving out of the country." I glance away nervously. I can't tell them I'm moving to another planet.

"What? All alone? Are you sure?" Jordan asks, concerned.

"I'm positive. My plane ticket is booked and everything." I say after swallowing my food.

"Oh my god Alyssa." Scarlett's eyes widen. "W-when are you leaving?"

"In two days." I lie. I honestly don't know exactly when I plan to go to Hala to reunite with Ronan, but I know it's going to be very soon. I just want to get the goodbyes here over with.

"This is so sudden. How are we just finding this out?" Jordan nags, reeling back in his seat in disbelief.

"Honestly you guys. I just planned it. I have the funds and everything so I promise I'll be fine." My attempt to reassure them seems to work based on their expressions.

"Jesus, Alyssa! Two days though?! We have to go out. We have to have one last hoorah! Let's go out tonight!" Scarlett raises her voice, beaming as she takes my hand in hers, squeezing it for dear life.

Korath was not excited for our night out with my friends, but he had no choice. His master ordered for him to accompany me. Arriving at the busy bar, I offered to have him wait in the car, but he mentioned that Ronan specifically ordered him to keep me closeby. Korath didn't want to take any chances.

This is going to be a rather interesting time spent with Korath.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I was pretty busy but now that I am in quarantine in the comfort of my home, I had lots of time to write this chapter. The city that Alyssa lives in isn't specified, so you guys can use your imaginations. I know the last half of this chapter was a little boring, but the next one should be more exciting. Anyhow, I hope you still enjoyed reading! Stay safe everyone!**

 **LadyStark915: Ronan's so hot! Lol**

 **importchic: Aw it honestly means a lot to me that my story is your favorite fic. Thank you for sticking with me!**


End file.
